Mi Lado Oscuro es Benebola Riddle
by Chica Lunatica
Summary: -Hermione, ¿Qué haces?- La chica apuntaba con la varita al pecho de Harry Potter. Todos a su alrededor contenían la respiración, ¿Sería posible que Hermione matara a Harry?
1. La Mansión de Los Riddle

**Bienvenidos y Gracias por leer.**

**Este fic esta editado…Fue algo que escribí hace como dos años y pues, perdí el hilo y lo deje algo abandonado…Hasta que las ideas volvieron a surgir y las ganas de saber que pasaba se volvieron insoportables.**

**Otra cosa que me motivo fueron las personas de LMF (Los Malos Fics) específicamente a _Jude Long_**** Gracias. De verdad que les agradezco su interés en mi historia y ayudarme darme cuenta de que…No soy una mala escritora y esto no es un fic malo como ustedes decían…sino que me estaba volviendo algo descuidada y estaba escribiendo sobre algo del cual había perdido la idea.**

**Gracias por su ayuda y por hacer que esta historia continué.**

**También agradezco a:**

– _**Kris  
**_– _**Adi  
**_– _**Lady Cydalima**_** (para mi…ese siempre va a ser tu seudónimo xD)  
**– _**Chimel  
**_– _**Grand-père**_

_**"Por que siempre se necesitara la opinión de muchas personas" **_

**Gracias por sus correcciones, su paciencia y por su todo. También es por ustedes que esta historia hoy continua.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes y cualquier similitud pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nuestra amada escritora. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi imaginación._

_**Warning:**_

_-Contiene escenas violentas y de sexo algo explicito.  
-Contiene palabras Obscenas  
-__Mayores de 17_

_No creo que tenga otro aviso así que:_

_A la carga!!!_

_ Mansión de Los Riddle_

"Y al final te darás cuenta,  
Que siempre ha valido la pena"  
Te dirá quien se haga llamar,  
Tu Servidor.

_- Hermione, ¿Qué haces?_

La chica apuntaba con la varita al pecho de Harry Potter.  
Estaba determinada a hacerlo, y eso era lo que más miedo le daba;  
la determinación que el pelinegro podía observar en su mirada.

Todos a su alrededor contenían la respiración.

¿Sería posible que Hermione matara a Harry?

¿Qué haces cuando todos tus principios se ven violados por razones injustas? ¿Qué te queda cuando los cimientos sobre los que te sostuviste son derrumbados como un simple castillo de naipes? Todo lo que conociste como verdad, realmente es mentira, y la vida de te pertenece debió ser otra completamente diferente… Y como siempre: Te niegas a aceptarla.

Y como dicta la siempre irónica Ley de la Vida:

Todas las acciones, traen consecuencias…

**

_ Mansión de Los Riddle_

Hermione Granger caminaba rápidamente de la manera más silenciosa que podía, pero aún así, sus pisadas podían escucharse. Sus zapatos sonaban contra el suelo de piedra a cada paso. En esas circunstancias todo tipo de encuentro era peligroso y corrían el riesgo de ser vistos. Bajó su capucha tratando de cubrirse más de lo necesario. Se encontraba nerviosa. Demasiado.

Gotas de sudor resbalaron lentamente desde su nuca, bajando por su espalda. Respiró profundo y empujó la puerta del bar. De inmediato, percibió el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos que inundaba el lugar. Podía escuchar el ligero sonido de la música de fondo, aderezada con el leve tintineo de los vasos siendo colocados en el armario y el murmullo de discretas conversaciones.

Buscó con la mirada entre las mesas el rostro alguien conocido, y como era predecible no lo encontró. Caminó hacia la mesa más alejada, que estaba junto a una ventana y se sentó de manera que quedase con vista en dirección a la puerta; Estaba impaciente.

Reposó sus manos sobre la mesa, conteniéndose para no tamborilear los dedos contra la madera, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Miró por la ventana.

Era un pueblo alejado de la ciudad, de esos que parecen detenidos en el tiempo. Ella y sus padres habían hecho una pequeña parada el año pasado en ese lugar; De aspecto abandonado, donde una señora poco amistosa les dio direcciones y el hombre de la gasolinera llenó el tanque. Sus padres les habían dado las gracias con la amabilidad que los caracteriza y se marcharon.

Aquel lugar reunía todos los requisitos fantasmagóricamente sospechosos para ser la típica _ciudad fantasma_. No se veía ni un alma caminar por las calles y mucho menos algún letrero que indicara el nombre de ésta. Si, ideal.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Apartó la mirada de la ventana posándola en la superficie de la mesa en la que estaba. Una camarera se acercó a su mesa, le entregó el menú y Hermione lo tomó.

- ¿Algo de beber?

La castaña levantó la mirada, y pudo observarla con más detenimiento; Era de tez india y pelo rizado, su rostro era simpático y una estudiada sonrisa cortés se dibujaba en el.

-Sólo agua, por favor – La chica asintió y se alejó.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que la campana de la puerta sonó. Dos personas con capas oscuras se detuvieron en el umbral y estudiaron el lugar. Su corazón se acelero; Uno de aquellos sujetos señaló con su barbilla hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

Ambos caminaron en su dirección y finalmente tomaron asiento en su misma mesa. Exhaló con una sonrisa aliviada al encontrar la mirada esmeralda de Harry que se dejó ver bajo la capa.

- Hola – La saludó en voz baja, dejando escapar un bufido y retirándose un poco más la capa de la cabeza.

- Este lugar es tenebroso, Herms – Entonando con la misma discreción de Harry, Ron también se retiró un poco la capa, sin descubrirse el rostro en su totalidad. Hermione miró sus ojos azules y sonrió abiertamente – Todavía no comprendo por qué no pudiste haber ido a la Madriguera…

- Ron, sabes que sólo nosotros conocemos la existencia de… – Miró hacia ambos lados disimuladamente: – los _Horrocruxes_ – Harry se movió incómodo en el sillón.

- Pero este sitio me da escalofríos – Harry y Hermione se miraron, ignorando el comentario.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia fuera, por la ventana. ¿Cómo podía estar? Era más que obvio que bien no era. Se sentía constantemente perseguida, como si fuera la presa que intenta escapar de la mirada acechante de un cazador. Las muertes de hijos de familias muggles aumentaban, y vivía con el miedo de ser ella quien fuese la siguiente en la larga lista de nobres por tachar… Sacudió la cabeza y dirigiendo su atención a sus amigos decidió echar a un lado esos pensamientos. No era el momento.

Harry comprendió que no respondería y abrió un poco su capa, sacando un mapa y un rollo de pergamino.

- El calor es sofocante… – Murmuró Ron.

-¡Ron! ¿Podrías dejar ya de quejarte? – Aunque exasperada, Hermione mantuvo el tono confidencial que ameritaba la conversación. Su ansiedad comenzaba a mutar en irritación.

- Lo siento – El pelirrojo tomó el menú olvidado sobre la mesa y cubrió su rostro con él.

Harry se levantó y sentó al lado de la castaña, desplegando un poco el mapa para mostrárselo a la chica, quien pudo observar que una de las calles estaba marcada dentro de un gran círculo.

- Fuimos a la mansión de los Riddle – Le informó.

La chica abrió su capa; sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma. Ron bajó el menú. Ninguno dijo nada pues justo en ese momento la mesera que antes se había dirigido a Hermione se detuvo frente a la mesa; Dejó el vaso de agua de la castaña, depositó dos menús más sobre la mesa y sacó una libreta.

- ¿Lista para ordenar?

La castaña la miró moviendo la cabeza negativamente, dejando claro que no tomaría nada más.

- ¡Yo sí! – Ron tenía una boba sonrisa en la cara.

La mesera le devolvió la sonrisa y él aclaró su garganta: – Quiero un sándwich completo, patatas fritas, panqueques con fresa…

- ¡Ron!

- … y eso es todo – Cerró el menú de golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

La camarera tomó nota de lo que él había ordenado y tras murmurar un "en seguida", se alejó.

- ¿Es que sólo piensas en comer? – Censuró Hermione.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de manera dramática – ¿Cómo piensas que sólo pienso en comer?

Sonrió, y la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar el mapa una vez más.

Harry respiró profundo y regresó su atención al mapa – La cosa más extraña sucedió cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta. Fuimos disparados hacia atrás como si algo la protegiera.

Hermione le miro críticamente, alzando ligeramente las cejas - ¿Cómo fueron disparados?

- Como si un millón de hormigas culonas se apoderaran de nuestro cuerpo – Intervino Ron.

- Un choque el eléctrico – Aclaró Harry de manera sencilla.

La chica anotó algo en el pergamino y continuó escuchando.

- Creo que ahí hay algo, Herms.

Ella sonrió. – Definitivamente hay algo, Ron.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Harry movió pensativamente la cabeza mientras observaba a la castaña cavilar.

- ¿Crees que haya un Horrocrux ahí?

- No… Debe ser donde "Él" se está escondiendo – Se mordió el labio inferior y continuó escribiendo en el pergamino.


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

_2. Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, estaba de pie en medio de una sala desconocida. Su mirada, era más sombría que de costumbre. ¿La razón? Encontró a su hija… viviendo con _muggles_.

Tras una larga búsqueda dio con ella, y resultaba que la chica en cuestión, era nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de su enemigo: Harry Potter.

_¿Quién se hubiera imaginado dicha suerte? _

En su rostro se pintó una mueca que aparentemente debía de pasar como sonrisa.

Todo resultó mejor de lo que había pensado: el ministerio se estaba derrumbando en pedazos; Cornelius Fudge abandonó su puesto y fue sustituido por Percy Weasley, un chico con muy poca experiencia como para controlar la situación de manera apropiada.

Actualmente el Weasly no manejaba tan mal las cosas, sobre todo al decir que Fudge salió del país para atender algunos asuntos de suma importancia.

Aunque claro, él estaba mucho mejor informado que cualquier otra persona en el mundo mágico, pues tenía uno que otro espía infiltrado en el ministerio... Fue de esa manera como obtuvo información acerca del paradero de la chica.

Al parecer, Amanda; la madre de su hija, la abandonó en la puerta de una casa desconocida. Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a sus años en Hogwarts, cuando la conoció dándose cuenta que ambos compartían un oscuro pasado y tenían las mismas aspiraciones.

Amanda quería encontrar al padre _muggle_ que las abandonó; a ella y a su madre, para asesinarlo con sus propias manos, luego del abuso que ambas tuvieron que soportar. Él por igual, quería deshacerse de las personas que tenían el privilegio de ser introducidos en el mundo mágico…  
en _su_ mundo mágico.

Respiro profundamente. Los dos se alimentaban del dolor de otro…

Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por uno de sus seguidores, respiró profundo y en su rostro se hizo evidente el enojo.

-Mi Señor, la chica ha aparecido en la esquina y se dirige hacía aquí. -

Voldemort asintió y sostuvo la varita con más firmeza; conocía el temperamento de la chica. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, claro que no, trató de evitar decir quién era por esa misma razón.

Por un momento consideró la opción de torturarla para poder obtener la información que necesitaba, Incluso estaba dispuesto a matar a quien  
fuera que osara oponerse a cualquiera de sus decisiones. Pero temía, que si ella no cooperaba, tendría que recurrir a las maldiciones.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos…

Mantuvo una relación con Amanda hasta el séptimo año, pero ya al salir de la escuela no supo de ella hasta que la volvió a ver, hacía más o menos un año.

La había encontrado alejada en las montañas…

… Lord Voldemort caminaba a oscuras con la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de los árboles iluminando un poco el camino.

El crujir de las ramas en el piso hizo que perdiera la paciencia en uno u otro momento, odiaba el ruido. No había otra cosa en el mundo que lo pudiera sacar mas de quicio, que el ruido de algo mientras el disfrutaba del silencio.

Levanto la mirada. Ahí estaba, la cabaña: Hecha de piedras, y camino de caliche. Se notaba que las rocas fueron puestas cuidadosamente tratando de hacer la superficie lo mas lisa posible. No fue un trabajo fácil, lo sabia, pues el fue participe de su construcción.

El techo hecho de paja, le daba el toque final.

Tenía una cerca, poco perceptible para alguien poco observadora, pero totalmente visible para una persona que no estuviera invitada a ese lugar. Se encontraba localizada en un claro del bosque, a unos cuantos metros del rió. Podía escuchar el susurro de este al pasar por las rocas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, tocó la puerta de la cabaña. Trato de verse lo más humano posible pero había sido difícil porque su rostro y su  
cuerpo tenían rasgos de serpiente; su nariz se había convertido en dos ranuras y sus ojos eran ligeramente amarillentos, con el iris color marrón rojizo.

Había perdido el pelo, pero con una poción resolvió ese problema. Llamó a la puerta. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y empezó a impacientarse.

Una señora la abrió; Esta era de tez blanca y una que otras arrugas en la cara, Llevaba puesta una falda y una camisa de cuadros; tenía el pelo castaño, un poco canoso. En ese momento lo llevaba suelto y uno que otro rizo frágil se enmarcaba en su rostro. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones.  
Debía de rondaba cerca de sus cuarentas.

La mujer le examinó por un largo rato, hasta que en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa y levantó sus manos para cubrirse la boca por el asombro.

-Por Merlín… - susurró ella. Voldemort sentía que lo que hacia no era buena idea.

-Hola – dijo él secamente.

La mujer se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar a la pequeña y humilde casa.

Las paredes no estaban pintadas así que mantenían su respectivo color gris de las rocas de la cual fue construida. Había una televisión en medio  
de la sala, un sillón y un niño sentado en una alfombra. El pequeño levantó el rostro y lo observó con curiosidad pintada en su rostro infantil.  
Debía de tener alrededor de tres años.

El niño continuó mirándolo con curiosidad incluso después de que Amanda le ofreciera asiento; se sentía como un extraño en ese lugar.

-Iré directo al punto – dijo Voldemort mirando a mujer una vez más -: necesito saber dónde está mi descendiente.

-¿A qué te refirieres? - preguntó ella. La mujer movió su pelo castaño al otro lado de su cuello, cruzó las piernas y lo miró atentamente.

-Veo que no pierdes tu encanto – murmuró él sonriendo complacido, recordaba que ella solía hacer eso en modo de coqueteo.

-La vejez es un estado mental, Tom – respondió ella con una sonrisa parecida a la del hombre. Sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo del vestido, tomó uno y lo encendió.

-Eso dicen…- Se mantuvo en silencio. Volvió a mirar al niño y este le devolvió la mirada, Voldemort alzo una ceja.

El niño tenía los ojos de color violeta. Retiro la mirada y miro a la mujer.

-Ahora, Amanda, ¿dónde se encuentra? Sé que lo tuviste…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-respondió ella a la defensiva, levanto el cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios. Inhalo, y respiro de manera profunda. El humo salio por su nariz.

-Tengo pruebas, así que no pienses siquiera en intentar engañarme – dijo él y por un momento su tono de voz fue amenazante.

Se acercó al sillón donde ella estaba sentada –. No tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy, Vyse.-

-¿Volvemos a llamarnos por apellidos, Riddle? – preguntó ella. Inhaló humo del cigarrillo y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Respiró profundamente; la mano libre agarró un rizo de su pelo y lo apretó ligeramente haciendo que este perdiera su forma

– La dejé frente a una casa – respondió finalmente. Movió sus piernas de lugar y continuó mirándolo. Voldemort la miro a los ojos, tratando de  
leerla con más precisión.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con la niña? – preguntó ella –. Sé las cosas que estás haciendo, Tom. Son horrendas son… Inhumanas – su voz tembló ligeramente al terminar de decir eso.

Tom la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas, la levanto del sillón y la puso contra la pared. -Lo que estoy haciendo no es horroroso, Amanda. Estoy tratando de limpiar el mundo de personas como nuestros padres, de personas _muggles_ que invaden nuestro territorio.-dijo en un siseo. La mujer  
se estremeció

- ¿Es que no recuerdas cuáles eran nuestras aspiraciones? ¿Las que íbamos a completar cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts?-pregunto un tanto decepcionado.

-Yo ya superé lo de mi padre, Tom. Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo - susurró la mujer.

Él frunció el ceño, enojado por la actitud de ella. Colocó una mano sobre su boca y con la otra apretó fuertemente cuello.  
-Ahora, te pregunto una vez más, Amanda. ¿Dónde está?- La mujer empezó a forcejear. Notaba como ya casi no le llega aire a sus pulmones. -¿Donde esta?- exclamo desesperado, el sabia que ella era un única alternativa.

Amanda podía observar como las venas de la cien de Tom latían y su mirada era enojada. Estiró el brazo y apuntó hacia una gaveta. Él la soltó. La mujer cayó violentamente al suelo y empezó a toser mientras se sostenía el cuello. Él se acercó a la gaveta y la abrió. De ella sacó una carta y un mapa.

- La casa está marcada con un asterisco – dijo con dificultad.

Voldemort desdobló el mapa y al divisar dicho asterisco asintió. Volvió a cerrarlo y tomando la carta, se acercó a Amanda. Se acuclillo quedando a la altura de la mujer. Él continuaba mirando la carta.

-La carta es tuya- dijo esta. Él la miro y un destello de satisfacción brillo por los ojos de Amanda.

Voldemort le apunto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó ella con cierto temor.

-No puedo dejar nada que indique dónde he estado, Amanda. Además no puedo dejar en el aire a alguien con esa información -. La mujer tragó en seco.

-Tom, no lo hagas. Sabes que puedo mantener la boca cerrada, sabes que sí puedo. No lo hagas Tom-

-No puedo tomar riesgos – murmuró él. Se acercó al rostro de la castaña y con el dedo índice surcó el rededor de sus labios. Una lágrima empezó  
su descenso por el rostro de la mujer.

-Morirás, muy pronto Tom…morirás - dijo en un susurro. Tom se levanto.

-¡Te matarán!- gritó.

-_Avada Kedavra_ -.

Un chorro de luz verde salió de la varita y dio justo en el pecho de Amanda. La mujer cayó al suelo con la misma expresión de terror que había visto tantas veces en sus víctimas. No sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Tom miró al niño una vez más. El pequeño se acercó a su madre.

-Está muerta – dijo Tom con voz ronca.

El niño continuó mirando a su madre, y luego levantó su rostro en dirección a él. Voldemort se agachó, quedando a la altura del pequeño.

-Tienes dos opciones niño: te quedas aquí con el cuerpo putrefacto de tu madre, o te vas conmigo - el niño continuó mirándolo pero este no tenía intensiones de hablar.

Voldemort empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta y él lo siguió. Este se detuvo y volvió a mirar al niño.

– Supongo que esa es tu decisión –. El pequeño permaneció mudo; salió de la cabaña y sujetó su mano -. No me sueltes – dijo Tom.

Sintió cómo la mano del niño se apretaba con más fuerza alrededor de la suya propia…

…La voz de uno de sus seguidores lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Ya está llegando - le susurró Croke.

Voldemort quería estar presente para cuando capturaran a la chica. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió; hubo un sonido ahogado que venía de donde estaban los muggles. Alguien les apuntó con la varita y volvió a reinar el silencio.

El aire estaba tenso y todos trataban de hacer el menor movimiento posible. Alguien a su lado respiraba de manera ruidosa. La chica cerró  
la puerta lentamente y se veía que sostenía la varita con la mano.

Hubieron unos breves segundos de no movimiento. Hasta que ella encendió la luz. En ese momento se vio todo: la casa estaba llena  
de mortífagos, y sus padres estaban amordazados en el suelo.

-_Expelliarmus_ – exclamó ella. El haz de luz dio contra la pared.

La sujetaron por detrás. Trató de dar un brinco para poder equilibrar el peso de la persona y al menos tirarlo al suelo, pero le era casi imposible. Una mujer de tez blanca y de cabello color negro algo enmarañado lleno de rizos sin definición, se detuvo frente a ella. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro: -Bellatrix – susurró.

La mortífaga le apuntó con la varita y las palabras salieron de sus labios como agua:  
_-Desmaius.-_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Un Fic con Post, es un Fic Felíz_

_Así que porfis, háganme feliz y díganme que tal:  
si mal o bien,  
podrías mejorar en esto o en aquello.  
Lo apreciaría.  
Besos_


	3. Mentiras y Verdades

**Hola a todas!!! **

_**pabaji**__**: **_**Jajaja, si sigo!!!**

_**Burbujita Malfoy**__**: **_**Si sigues por ahí, que tal los nuevos caps, que opinas…y la respuesta a tu pregunta, Draco aparecerá…Pronto pronto, pero paciencia =P**

_**Sobeyda **__**: **_**Que bien! =D**

_**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**__**: **_**Si lo hubiera leído escrito por otra autora, créeme que hubiera pensado pero…Tal vez ahí algo con  
el chiquillo, no?**

_**Maylikith: **_**Jajaja sii!!! Más fino y un poco más elegante xD**

_**AngieShields**__**: **_**Y continúo!!!**

_**Fatima: **_**Gracias por tu opinión niña. Besos!**

_**Laurayuli: **_**Jajaja ni idea de quien es mi musa o qué es , pero se que no a parado de hablarme, y por las noches se la pasa analizando el  
****fic,preguntando como quedaría tal cosa o que podría pasar después… No me a dejado dormir tranquila!!!**

**Jajaja**

**Gracias a la mis chicas que me corrigen…Se los agradezco de corazón.  
****Besos a todas!!!  
****Gracias por sus Review, espero que el próximo Cap les guste.  
****Y saludos a aquellos que leen desde la oscuridad…Me identifico un poco con ustedes. ;)**

_3. Verdades y Mentiras_

A Hermione le dolían las muñecas. Intentó moverse pero le era imposible; Se encontraba colgando del techo; le dolían las muñecas que eran sujetadas por cadenas oxidadas. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista. El fuerte olor a humedad penetró sus fosas nasales.

Todo estaba oscuro, con excepción de la luz de las antorchas que se colaba por los barrotes. Trató de tragar, no pudo. Se movió incomoda, logrando clavarse con mas fuerza el aro que había al final las cadenas que la sujetaban; Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y comenzó a recordar...

Acababa de salir del bar luego de la reunión con los chicos. Se apareció en la esquina de su casa, había salido sin decir nada a sus padres, así que al llegar al descanso de la puerta, la abrió de manera silenciosa. Pero algo no estaba bien.

Sacó su varita por debajo de la capa, cerró la puerta y miró hacia la sala, unas extrañas sombras estaban de pie, se veían por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de las ventanas. Sostuvo la respiración, tenía miedo de encender la luz. Empuñando su varita decidió hacerlo.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, pues el resplandor la deslumbró y poco a poco pudo ver a las figuras delante de ella…_Lanzó el hechizo, y luego fue sostenida por detrás por alguien que desconocía._

-Bellatrix - dijo en un susurro, regresando a la realidad tras aquel recuerdo.

Al acordarse de la mujer supo al instante en dónde se encontraba: con los mortífagos. Eso le indicaba que Voldemort estaba cerca. La iban a torturar para obtener información de Harry y de la orden… Sus padres… ¡Sus padres! Los había visto agachados en el piso…

Entró en pánico y empezó a moverse, tratando de zafarse a pesar del dolor que le producían los grilletes…le fue imposible.  
El dolor le era insoportable, aún así trató de deslizar sus manos por ellos, pero estaban hechos a su medida. Derrotada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Escuchó pasos bajar por las escaleras, y se mantuvo atenta. Todos se detuvieron frente la puerta de una de las tantas celdas que había en aquel lugar y la observaron esperando que el Lord actuara; Voldemort sacó la varita y le apuntó a la puerta.

-Alohomora – susurró.

Se escuchó un ligero "clic" y la puerta se abrió.

La castaña dirigió la mirada hacia ella; Vio a sus padres siendo escoltados por dos hombres que los sujetaban por los brazos.

-¡Mamá! ¡¡Papá!!- exclamó.

Ellos levantaron el rostro y sonrieron débilmente, su madre empezó a moverse. Miró a Voldemort.

-Déjame acercarme a ella…por favor- le rogó.

Él asintió. El hombre que sujetaba a su madre caminó con ella en dirección a la chica, estaba en la esquina izquierda alejada de la puerta. Su madre se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Mamá, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa…- dijo Hermione con los ajos atestados de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes hija...- La voz de su madre resonó con dulzura, aún impregnada de un miedo que calaba hasta los huesos.

-Suficiente - la voz retumbó de manera tenebrosa contra las paredes, el mortífago haló a su madre y la arrodilló frente a ella, su padre hizo lo mismo.

Hermione levantó el rostro para observar a las otras personas que estaban dentro de la celda.

Bellatrix estaba de pie al lado de Voldemort, con rostro de autosuficiencia. Lucius estaba un poco alejado y había otro hombre parado a la derecha; Tenía el pelo negro, piel pálida y con ojos del verde más oscuro que había visto. Lo miró fijamente sintiéndose hipnotizada por su mirada.

Voldemort se aproximó a ella y la examinó: Acercó su dedo a la mejilla de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, se sentía frío. Cuando el mago tenebroso alejó su dedo del rostro de Hermione, esta dejó escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo.

-Hermione Granger – siseó Voldemort. La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos.

La puerta de la celda se cerró. Voldemort alzó la varita y con un ligero movimiento la castaña cayó al piso, haciendo una mueca de dolor; se levantó del suelo y recargándose contra la pared, empezó a masajear sus muñecas.

-Como puedes darte cuenta, estás en mi mansión – dijo Voldemort caminado lentamente de un lado a otro. El tap tap de sus zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba. Se detuvo y la miró una vez más.

-Y tú, eres mi hija-

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba loco? Sabía que sí lo estaba pero… ¿Estaba más salido de sus cabales de lo que todos pensaban? Frunció el ceño: - ¿De qué hablas?-

Se recostó más contra la pared, tratando de acomodarse mejor, pensando en cómo podría escapar. Si lograba escabullirse en algún momento o robarle la varita a uno de ellos…

-Hermione… - le llamó alguien.

Dirigió la mirada a su madre, quien seguía arrodillada en el piso y con las manos atadas a su espalda.

-Jane, apareciste un día en el descanso de nuestra casa - dijo su padre de manera forzosa. Su madre la miró y de sus ojos salió una lágrima –. Habíamos tratado de tener hijos desde hacía ya un tiempo y tú…-

-Tú fuiste nuestra bendición, querida - terminó de decir su madre.

-Sobre ti, había una carta; decía que eras una niña muy especial...-dijo su padre.

-¡Los hechizaste! - Hermione miró a Tom. La mirada de la chica era penetrante y autoritaria.- ¡¿Están bajo el hechizo Imperius?! -preguntó con tono demandante.

-No… No nos han hecho nada - dijo su madre obteniendo su atención.

Hermione los volvió a ver, parecían normales, pero el hechizo era así. Parecían ser ellos quienes elaboraban sus propias ideas aunque en verdad era el hechizo trabajando en su psique. Por eso fue tan difícil en los tiempo anteriores saber diferenciar entre los que estaban bajo la influencia de un Imperius y aquellos que no.

-Mamá…-

-Están diciendo la verdad - respondió Voldemort.

Hermione los miró impotente, ¿Podía ser eso verdad? Ser hija del enemigo mortal de su mejor amigo.

"¿Desde cuándo la Tierra se había detenido y había empezado a girar del lado contrario?" se preguntó."¿Entonces significa que mis amigos deberán de convertirse en mis enemigos, y mis enemigos en mis amigos?"

"Toda su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una mentira…" pensó.

Nada tenía sentido.

-Y debería de creerte a ti- le respondió la chica de manera sarcástica.

-Tú eres mi hija –reafirmó él.

Hermione se enderezó y lo miró fijamente por un momento para después dirigir la mirada hacia sus padres. En verdad nunca había visto fotos de su madre embarazada, todas aparecían luego de su primer año.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, a los pocos segundos la puerta de la celda se abrió una vez más, entrando por ella un niño que se colocó al lado de Voldemort. Estaba vestido con traje y miraba hacia un punto fijo en la pared, parecía tener más o menos cuatro años, pero no estaba segura. El niño la miró y Hermione se sorprendió.

Tenía el cabello largo de color negro y era de piel tan blanca que la nieve. Pero lo que mas le asombró fueron sus ojos…estos eran morados.

Lucius aclaró su garganta y miro a la chica.

-Volviendo a asuntos mas importantes -Voldemort se le acercó- necesito que me ayudes, hija -

Él puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Dónde está Harry Potter?-

-No lo sé- respondió esta, la mano del hombre apretó con fuerza el hombro de la chica.

-No lo sabes- negó con la cabeza y chasqueo su lengua- Lo preguntare una vez más- el aire de la celda se volvió tenso la chica miro a su madre, esta tenia una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

-¿Dónde, está, Harry Potter?-

-No lo sé- Él levanto su varita y le apunto.

-Crucio-

La chica se dejo caer al suelo, su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse y la expresión de su rostro denotaba el dolor insoportable por el que estaba pasando, pero no dejaba que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

-¡Grita!-exclamó. Sus padres mantenían el rostro levantado.

-¿Qué le está haciendo?-Preguntó la madre de la chica. Voldemort empino un poco mas la varita haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un grito.

-¡Deténgase!-dijo su padre.

-¡Para!-gritó la señora Granger-¿Qué le esta haciendo?-dijo con mas fuerza. La chica dejo escapar otro gemido de dolor.  
-¡¡¡Detente!!!-gritó su madre. Lágrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de la castaña.-¡Por favor!- el rostro de la mujer estaba lleno de lagrimas, estaba desesperada.

-Por favor, deténgase-dijo la señora una vez mas.

Voldemort la miró y bajo la varita. La chica dejó de retorcerse.

-Dios mío…-dejó escapar en un suspiro.

La chica pegó su brazo contra la pared y se impulsó. Un quejido nació en su garganta y apretó los labios mientras se sujetaba un costado. Voldemort la observó.

Todo continuaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido desde afuera. Parecía que estaban en un lugar desolado. Hermione retiró los mechones de su pelo con su mano libre. Sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar.

* * *

**Desearia actualizar dos veces por semana, pero el fic todavia esta tomando cuerpo en mi mente,  
asi que no quiero saltar a conclusiones rapidamente y empezar a actualizar como una loca =D.  
****Pero al menos una vez por semana subire un cap.**

**Besos.**


	4. Régulus Arcturus Black

**Y aqui estoy yo con un otro trozo se la historia.**

**_Burbujita Malfoy:_** **Jajaja Herms la pobre va a tener k soportar algunas cosas...Hasta a mi me da un poco de pena =D  
Gracias por leerme mi niña.**

**_laurayuli:_ ****Uff...mi musa no me dejara tranquila por un laargo tiempo, pero no me importa jajaja Gracias por leerme!!!  
De verdad que lo aprecio, mucho mucho mucho.**

**_Sobeyda S. Granger:_**** Para que lo sepas!!! asi que ponte los cinturones y preparate para el viaje de tu vida xD**

**_AngieShields_:**** Si!!! Vamos a ver como resulta ser su lado malo xD Gracias por pasarte!!!**

**Mis niñas!!! Gracias por su tiempo!!! De verdad que lo aprecio y ojala que lo esten disfrutando de la misma manera  
que yo lo estoy haciendo. =D**

**Gracias a aquells que leen en la oscuridad. ;)**

**  
_Tiene tortura_...asi que:**

**  
Guerra avisada no mata soldado!!!**

_4. Régulus Arcturus Black_

*-*-*-*

En un lugar alejado; Él caminaba por las calles, mientras miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas. Las personas iban y venían rápidamente por su lado, ignorando su presencia. Resopló. Era un hombre de tez india, cabello negro como la noche y ojos rasgados; Su nariz perfilada, hacia dudar a cualquiera de su origen.

Levantó la mirada, posándola en una muchacha que caminaba de manera despreocupada. Ella lo miró regalándole una sonrisa, para perderse tras la puerta de una tienda. Olvidando el incidente, aquel hombre continúo caminando: Iba despacio, pero decidido.

El olor a lluvia se hizo presente en el ambiente y una gruesa gota cayo en su frente. Mirando hacia arriba, como acto reflejo, otra gota cayo en su ojo y maldijo por lo bajo. Odiaba los días lluvioso, ya que le hacían ir atrás en el tiempo a cosas que no quería recordar. Se secó con la mano de inmediato, fijando su vista en los edificios. Dobló a una calle desierta y se detuvo frente a uno de aspecto viejo pudiendo apreciar la frágil estructura del mismo: Algunas ventanas estaban rotas, una que otra tapada por tablas, previniendo la entrada de intrusos y se encontraba ligeramente inclinado.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer. Una anciana mendiga estaba sentada al lado de la puerta mientras sujetaba un vaso; Era de aspecto asiático, tez blanca amarillenta y el pelo gris envuelto en un moño. Lo miró, agitó el vaso y al ver que esté no estaba dispuesto a dar algo, dejó de agitarlo y continuó observando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida.  
Él siguió estudiando el edificio. Estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar. La puerta de color crema sucia, tenía escrito _bruja_ con tinta de aerosol. El aspecto abandonado, le aseguraba más de su localización. A su derecha, un grupo de muchachos se acercaban hablando entre si. Uno de ellos chocó con su hombro, obteniendo la atención del hombre.

-_Muggles_ -susurró con tono de disgusto.

El chico continúo mirándolo, hasta que otro le toco el hombro y él se reintegro al grupo.

La anciana mendiga lo examinó.-Entra -dijo.

Él la miro de manera desconfiada, luego de varios segundos asintió. En ese momento, el estruendo del relámpago dio comienzo a la estrepitosa lluvia dándole mala espina y haciendolo sentir incomodo. Entró al edificio dándose cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras.

Podía imaginar lo que había a su alrededor, por el ligero resplandor de la luz de afuera. Respiró profundamente y tosió. El lugar olía a cenizas y a madera podrida. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita, cuando las luces se encendieron. El ligero "buzz" de la electricidad que emitían bombillas además del fuerte soplar del viento que hacia la madera crujir, eran los unicos sonidos que podian percibir.

Las paredes blancas le daban apariencia de hospital; había unos barandales pegados de la pared, y una que otra silla volcada en el suelo. Las grietas de las paredes estaban cubiertas de moho y los pequeños huecos que habian en el suelo le danban un aspecto a un mas deteriorado. Guardó la varita y levantó el rostro.

Un niño lo miraba desde el comienzo de las escaleras que parecían que se dirigía a un sótano; Era de pelo castaño opaco y piel blanca, con nariz chata. Sus ojos eran casi blancos enteros con excepción a las pupilas que era lo único negro que se veía en los ojos. Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil. Parecía estar ciego, este le hizo señas de que lo siguiera y él obedeció.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el comienzo de unas escaleras. Las paredes estaban manchadas de negro, como si todo antes hubiera sido quemado en un gran fuego. Los escalones se sentían como cenizas bajo sus zapatos y el olor a humedad se hizo más fuerte. Entró la mano bajo la capa y sujetó con fuerza la varita, algunas puertas estaban abiertas pero todo estaba en completa oscuridad.  
Continuaron bajando hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta muy particular. Estaba pintada de rojo y una antorcha en la entrada que alumbraba parte del piso. Observó con detenimiento la puerta esperando que se abrieran…

El niño se detuvo frente a esta y señalo la antorcha. Él se acercó y la tomó. En ese momento el niño agarró el manubrio y lo giró. Una fría brisa salió por ella, logrando que el fuego de la antorcha se agitara. El pequeño caminó hacia dentro y el hombre lo siguió. Con un chirrido, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Avisándoles que se adentraban a la boca del lobo.

*-*-*-*

Voldemort respiró profundamente. No quería hacerle daño, era su propia sangre…pero la chica no le dejaba otra alternativa.

-Black, sujétala- ordenó.

El hombre de ojos verdes se acerco a ella. -No me toques -dijo entre dientes.

Al sentir las manos apoderarse de sus brazo trato de moverlas, pero el hombre doblo sus muñecas provocándole dolor. Ahogo un quejido. El que no debe ser nombrado, levantó la varita y le apuntó a su padre.

-¿¡¿Qué haces?!?- exclamo ella al imaginarse las intenciones de aquel ser. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente observándolos a ambos, un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole tragar.

-Lo preguntaré una veces más niña, ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?-

-¡No lo sé!-

-Si no me respondes no me dejas otra alternativa que matarlo-dijo con enojo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de manera desmesurada, empezó a moverse pero nuevamente doblaron sus muñecas produciéndole dolor haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Dónde está?- exclamó.

- ¡No lo sé!- respondió asustada, por su cuerpo pasaron ligeros espasmo y empezó a temblar.

-No te preocupes hija…-Hermione miró a su padre con ojos llenos de angustia.

-Papá-

-Yo estaré bien.-

-_Avada Kedabr_a- el haz de luz dio de lleno en el pecho del hombre, inundando la habitación de luz verde.

-¡No! –Gritó y cerró los ojos.

El resplandor se disipo y pudo contemplar el cadáver tirado en el suelo. Los abrio lentamente y observo a su padre. Su rostro no reflejaba terror, sino más bienestar. Su labio tembló y rencor empezó a formarse en su interior. La idea de que tal vez estaba durmiendo y no había despertado de esa pesadilla pasó por su mente, siendo desechadas rápidamente por el dolor que empezó a nacer en su interior. El dolor no se sentía en un sueño… ¿o si?

-¡Robert!- su madre se acercó al cuerpo de su padre y acerco su oído a la boca de su esposo. Ahogo un gemido al notar que no se escuchaba la respiración y el pánico se percibió en su respiración- ¡Dios mío! ¡Robert! - empezó a darle con su frente en el pecho tratando de revivirlo mientras, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su nariz.

Hermione solo podía observar la escena ¿En verdad estaba muerto? Su padre… Muerto. Sus ojos empezaron a arder y su nariz a picarle por dentro.

-¡Robert, amor! ¡No me puedes dejar en este momento!- el llanto de su madre se hizo más fuerte. -Te necesito…-dijo con voz quebrada. La mujer levantó la vista y la clavó en el ser, lo miro con detenimiento mientras trataba de formar las palabras en su mente.- Eres un desgraciado - dijo escupiendolas mientras gruesas gotas salían de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban.

Voldemort alzó la varita y le apuntó a la mujer.- Ahora niña, ¿Dónde esta? -preguntó sin la menor señal de perturbación en su rostro.

-¡¡¡No lo sé!!!

-Avada...- pronunció lentamente.

-¡No! ¡Te lo juro, no sé donde está! -respondió desesperada. -Nadie dice donde se esconde- un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentirse presionada a decir un gran secreto- de esa manera, si alguien es atrapado nadie corre el riesgo de ser encontrado, es nuestra medida de seguridad-

Miró a su madre. Está estaba cabizbaja y sus sollozos casi no se escuchaban. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta, que hacia solo unos segundos, le habían apuntado para lanzarle una de las maldiciones imperdonables que hubiera acabado con su vida. El cuerpo de su padre permanecía tendido en el suelo y un dolor en el inicio de su estomago se hizo fuerte, sentía que quería vomitar.

Voldemort bajó la varita. -Bueno…-Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.- Si no sabes, pues me podrás ayudar de otra manera.

La chica empezó a moverse de nuevo, y su mirada chocó con la del niño. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, sostuvo la mirada hasta que Voldemort levantó su rostro.

-Serás mi espía-la chica le escupió en el rostro.

-¡Nunca!

Voldemort le dio una bofetada haciendo que el rostro se moviera a un lado debido al impacto. Está se mantuvo unos segundos con el rostro bajo y movió la mandíbula volviéndola a su lugar, luego lo miró. De su nariz salía sangre y un delgado hilo de sangre descendía por su boca.

– Nunca te ayudaría –La chica levantó el rostro.

Voldemort alzó el brazo y le propino otra bofetada. Rapidamente sacó su varita y le apuntó.– No estas en la mejor posición para rechazarme niña – respondió, se escuchaba más enojado que nunca, apuntó con determinación.

–No lo haré –

-_Crucio_- el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a deslizarse. Black la soltó mientras está se sujetaba los costados, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y el sollozo de su madre incremento.

-¡¿¡Está loco!?! – exclamó la madre saliendo se su estupor. Voldemort bajó la varita.

Hermione se quedo en el suelo mientras continuaba agarrándose ambos costados. El dolor todavía la embargaba, se sentó en el suelo. Tosió y sangre salió de su boca. Black la alzó y ella ahogo el quejido. El hombre la trató con más delicadeza.  
Voldemort la miró. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Régulus la mantenía agarrada por los brazos. Estaba débil y podía a duras penas mantenerse de pie. Con la varita, levantó el rostro de la chica; más sangre emanaba de su nariz, y el labio inferior estaba partido en un costado, su ojo izquierdo empezaba a hincharse. Está abrió los ojos.

-Hagamos un trato-la chica dirigió su rostro a su madre.

Voldemort lo dirigió hacia él para obtener su atención. -No te mato… pero a cambio, debes de ayudarme –retiró el pelo del rostro de ella con la varita.

Hermione tragó de manera sonora, le costaba trabajo respirar. - No te ayudaría ni en un millón de años – dijo casi sin voz, Voldemort levantó la varita y le apuntó nuevamente.

- _Crucio_ - al caer empezó a gritar desesperadamente, ya no podía soportar más.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro como piedras que rodaban cuesta abajo a gran velocidad. Sentía que tomaban cada hueso de su cuerpo y lo rompían; que millones de pequeñas dagas se clavaban en su cuerpo, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era limitado, difícilmente podía respirar. Gritó nuevamente tratando de liberarse del dolor que la recorría. Escrudriñaba en su recuerdos tratando de agarrase a algún momento feliz que la ayudara a enfocar su mente en algo más, pero el dolor incremento y grito con más fuerta. El sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Detente-susurró

Voldemort alejó la varita. Ella volvió a toser y cerró los ojos. El dolor era intolerable, era como tener muchos dedos aplicando presión en cada punto que le dolía. Black la levantó.

-¿Qué tal si no mato a esta mujer? Esta… que llamas madre.

Hermione levantó el rostro lentamente con los ojos cerrados, pestañeo varias veces aclarando su vista.-Te odio-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Es ese un si ó un no?-

Hermione volvió a observar a su madre quien se mecía sobre si misma mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.-De acuerdo- Respondió en un susurro.

Se alejó de ella, tomó a su madre por los brazos y la alzó:

–Smith- el hombre que estaba detrás de ella la agarró –Llévala a su celda- esté asintió, no se podía ver el rostro por la mascara y la capucha que llevaba puesta. –¡Y tú! ¡Haz algo con ese cuerpo!- dijo señalando el cuerpo del Señor Granger, el otro hombre asintió.

El mortífago tomó el cuerpo de su padre, se lo puso sobre el hombro y salió por la puerta de la celda. La chica continuaba sostenida por los brazos. Casi no sentía sus piernas y más sangre bajaba por su nariz, su cabeza daba vueltas y supo que pronto perdería el conocimiento. Pronto.

Voldemort alzó la mano e hizo un movimiento, Lucius salió de la celda seguido de Bellatrix. Hermione hecho un vistazo alrededor de la celda, solo quedaba el niño, quien no debe ser nombrado y el hombre que estaba sosteniéndola. Era otro Black pero... ¿Quién podría ser?

-Régulus, déjala ir-

El ojiverde la bajo lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo. La castaña reprimió un quejido al tocar el piso y puso su frente contra la pared de piedra, el frió le ayudaba un poco con el dolor.

-¿Régulus?- dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible, ¿No fue él, el destructor del Locket? Abrió los ojos, la puerta se estaba abriendo. -Ellos vendrán a buscarme-murmuró. Voldemort la miró.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Hermione humedeció sus labios y tragó.

Su garganta estaba carrasposa y su boca estaba seca. Le dolía hablar y el simple hecho de respirar le oprimia el pecho.-Mis amigos vendrán a buscarme-

Voldemort miró al niño, esté camino hacia donde estaba Hermione. Subió la mano y con un ligero movimiento de esta, Hermione se alzó en el aire ahogando un gemido. Miró al pequeño, esté sonreía alegre. Empezó a mover la mano y ella empezó a moverse también. Reía mientras la veía mecerse estremeciéndose al escucharlo. Esto no era normal.

-Ya nos hemos encargado de eso- hizo una mueca.-Te fuiste de vacaciones a Madrid, ¿lo recuerdas?- respondió con tono burlo.  
Dos gotas de sal se deslizaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose junto con la mugre del piso. El niño la dejo caer de manera violenta y ella gimió.

-¡Sebastián!-Exclamo El señor oscuro, el pequeño bajo la mirada.  
Hermione dirigió su vista a Régulus y esté mantenía la cara disimuladamente sorprendida. Voldemort se giró y él volvió a su semblante serio, caminó y salió por la puerta de la celda, el niño lo siguió. Detrás de él, salió uno de los últimos de la generación de los Black.

La leona se acostó en el suelo y el dolor la abrazo como una manta. Continuaba sangrando de la nariz y suavemente se pasó la lengua por la cortada de la boca, haciendo que le picara. Trató de cambiarse de lugar pero se lastimó las costillas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó escapar otro quejido. Empezó a hipar. La chica sintió las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

Pestaño y la imagen de su padre muerto, tirado en el suelo apareció ante sus ojos. Las lagrimas descendieron lentamente  
por su mejilla, y el otro hipado logro que todos sus músculos se tensaran torturándola. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, se abrazo suavemente a si misma y cerrando los ojos quedó inconsciente.

* * *

_**Quiero subir dos caps al mismo tiempo...  
Trabajo en ello...pero soy conciente de que mi betas  
terminaran hartas de mi xD  
Asi que, trato lo mejor que puedo  
Gracias por su tiempo!!!  
Vuelvan Pronto xD **_

_**Besos**_


	5. Valle del Silencio

"Quien alguna vez en su vida pensó, que la música no ayudaba, estaba mucho mas que equivocado."  
La inspiración viene de mucha mezclas de canciones que sonaban en la radio =P  
El proximo cap esta casi listo, solo me falta que mi betica linda Chimel me diga que tal. (debo de tenerla harta xD)  
Gracias Chimel:  
Por tu paciencia y tu tiempo te lo agradezco

Chicas!!!

Gracias por su review, no saben lo que me alegra el simple hecho de verlos  
Es la gasolina que necesito para continuar jajaja  
Espero que lo disfruten...

Play...►

_ del Silencio:_

_*-*-*-*_

Todo se sumergió en completa penumbra, hasta que la antorcha se volvió a encender e ilumino el pasillo en el que estaban. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir la corriente de aire frió y dejando escapar un suspiro pudo ver el vaho desvanecerse ante sus ojos. El niño empezó a caminar por el declive.

Solo se escuchaban los pasos de ellos contra el piso húmedo. Una rata paso por sus pies huyendo de algo provocando que se exaltara, profirió una maldición. Todo estaba en completo silencio. El olor a a sulfuro predominaba en aquel lugar. Tocó una de las paredes a modo de apoyo y esta estaba húmeda, al parecer estaban en una mazmorra.

De repente el piso se volvió llano y se vio otra puerta al final del pasillo, la luz de la antorcha se fue apagando a medida que se acercaban a esta. Pudo distinguir el marco de la puerta por la luz que salía del cuarto y el aire se volvió dulzón; como a canela y manzanas, una mezcla de vainilla con jazmín, y azúcar.

El niño apunto con el dedo un lugar donde dejar la antorcha, el hombre obedeció y la dejo ahí. Esté abrió la puerta y el hombre se vio cegado por la intensa luz que salió por ella.

*-*-*-*

– No puedo creerlo -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo satisfecho- Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo. Que sorpresa- prosiguió con tono burlesco.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista:

-Lárgate-dijo sin fuerzas al notar de quien venia la voz.

Draco abrió la puerta de la celda, camino con pasos elegantes y se acuclillo a su lado.-Pareces mierda -susurró.

La chica lo miró y volvió a pestañear- Lárgate y déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?.

-Veo que los Crucios han disminuido tu vocabulario.

-¡Y al parecer tu cerebro se a empequeñecido ya que no computa ordenes! -empezaba a enojarse-. ¡Malfoy! ¡Lárgate!

Haciendo caso omiso, se acerco a ella, retiro el mechón que escondía sus ojos y la examino con la mirada; Sentía que esas orbes grises la desnudaban a medida que subían por su cuerpo. Se sentó recostada de la pared y se abrazo mas a si misma. Él se inclino deteniéndose en su oreja.

-Yo, no acato ordenes de nadie -profirió muy despacio.

-Vete

-Sabes que no quieres que lo hagas, tienes días sin ver a alguien. -colocó una mano en su pierna y empezó su ascenso-. Se que odias estar sola, _Hermione_- su nombre se escucho melodioso con su voz y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo-Además, deberías de darme algo de crédito por curar tus heridas-

La leona lo miró y retiro la mano que se aventuraba mas halla entrecerrando los ojos. El chico sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó ella retándolo con la mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza:  
-Lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar Granger, fue una buena noche no puedo negarlo...-Sonrió de lado- Eres toda una fiera cuando estas despechada.

La chica se levanto poniendo una mano en su costado. En su cara se formo una mueca de dolor y tomo aire.

-Te dije que te largaras- apretó su mandíbula, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No quiero.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¡¿Qué más quieres de mi?! -preguntó exasperada.

-Solo quise venir a ver como se veía a una leona enjaulada.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo empujó, el chico ni se movió. Draco había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y las facciones de su rostro se habían vuelto más masculinas y fuertes. Solo logrando verse más como su padre. Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó por las muñecas recargándola contra la puerta, colando una de sus piernas entre las de ellas, inmovilizándola.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -siseó.

-Pero tu si puedes ¿No? Ja ¡Que ironías de la vida!- dijo con tono de burla. Draco subió sus brazos y con una mano agarro ambas muñecas, con la otra garro su mentón fuertemente obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Su nariz estaba arrugada a modo de asco.

-Te detesto -susurro la chica.

-Mientes -su aliento dio de lleno en su rostro, y ella humedeció sus labios. La atención del rubio se dirigio a ellos.

Se acerco a su boca y mordió su labio inferior tironeando de el robandole un suspiro. Se sumergió en su boca apretándola mas contra si, luchando por dejarla sin respiración. Ella se tenso bajo su cuerpo y empezó a moverse tratando de alejarlo, obteniendo solamente que el cuerpo del rubio se acoplara más al de ella, abrió la boca para gritar pero fue invadida por el intruso que mordía y tironeaba de sus labio, suspiro olvidándose de la batalla y poco a poco dejándose llevar.

Draco al notar como la lucha disminuía, redució la intensidad de los besos mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica. Deslizando lentamente sus manos del agarre, logro safarce. Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho con intenciones de alejarlo, pero sintiendo los rápidos latidos del rubio contra su palma, sus intenciones desaparecieron y su palpitar se acelero.

La mano del chico se deslizaró hasta su pierna. Levantándola se acomodo entre sus piernas y mordió el cuello de la chica obteniendo como resultado un pequeño gemido. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el bulto crecer ejerciendo presión en su bajo vientre. La mano de la serpiente se deslizó hasta su cintura y la apretó ligeramente. La punzada de dolor recorrio su cuerpo rapidamente dejandola sin respiración.

-Detente -susurró.-Me haces daño-dijo casi sin voz.

Draco se alejo unos centímetros examinándola. Esta mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio y respiraba de manera intranquila.

-No me curaste las costillas-dijo. Draco se separo de ella.

-Tu sangrado es interno -el se recostó de la pared apoyando un pie en la pared.-No queríamos a una manada de chupasangres aquí dentro-

-A que te refieres?-

-Pues no puedo curarte las costillas, solo pude curar las superficiales...-

-No hablo de eso...¿Chupasangres? -el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Estamos en el Valle del Silencio -la chica lo observó.

-¿De que hablas?

No había leído mucho acerca de ese lugar. Se suponía que era donde todas las familias ligadas a la magia negra vivían. Estaba lleno de criaturas que se encontraban al borde de la extinción o que habían sido rechazadas por la sociedad debido a su gran fuerza y poder; Los ángeles de alas negras, las arpías y los chupasangres eran unas de los pocas criaturas que se sabia con exactitud que encontraban en ese lugar. Se temía que hubieran mas especies, pero que estas simplemente se mantenían bien escondidas.

El ministerio había tratado de eliminarlas porque no querían cumplir con las leyes mágicas. Escapando se toparon con ese lugar localizado en otra dimensión.  
Una ilustración del libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca le había dando escalofríos, la imagen solo se podía resumir a una palabra, oscuro. Todo era negro y la luz de la luna eterna era lo único que alumbraba aquel lugar. En conclusión, ese lugar no existía, el ministerio se había enterado de su existencia y lo había bloqueado, nada entraba, nada salia.

-Ese sitio ni existe- dijo convencida.

-Si existe Granger-siseó, saboreando sus palabras.- Estas en él en este instante- su rostro denotaba obvia confusión.

-Mientes-

-¿Por que debería de hacerlo?-

-¿Por que eres un Hurón de mierda?-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Granger-

-Yo digo lo que me venga en gana! ahora si podrías irte lo apreciaría.-

-De acuerdo, te dejare en compañía de la mugre, creo que hacen muy buena pareja...-el semblante de la chica empezó a tomar un color escarlata.

-Te odio- el se acerco a ella sujetándola nuevamente por el mentón. Su labio tembló y ella desvió la mirada clavandola en él.

-No mas que yo a ti- Draco camino hasta la entrada y desapareció tras la puerta de la celda. Dejo escapar el suspiro que reprimía.

Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y trato de calmarse, no quería volverse en ese momento un mar de lágrimas. Debía de no perder la compostura.

Era inútil intentar salir sola de ese lugar. Cerro los ojos y el quemar de sus labio le recordo lo que habia ocurrido minutos atrás. Malfoy la había dejado más inquieta que de costumbre. Algunas cosas habían ocurrido entre ambos, pero ellos simplemente pretendían que nada había pasado. Es mas fácil pretender que todo sigue igual al que tratar de ponerle nombre a algo que desconoces...

Empezó a toser, el dolor punzante de sus costillas le recordo de su golpe. Humedeció sus labios y trato de tranquilizar la tos. Al parecer no podía hacer nada para salir, estaba atrapada en ese lugar. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Estaba exhausta.

Se sentó lentamente tratando de no lastimarse. ¿Donde estaban los chicos? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que su carta era extraña...que esa no era su escritura? Si es que no lo era...

*-*-*-*

- Ginny – la pelirroja levanto la mirada del plato, tenia unas notables ojera, y su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre.- Ginny querida, ¿Haz dormido algo?- pregunto la señora Weasley.

-¿Por que no subes y descansas un poco?- le pregunto su padre.

La chica dejo caer el tenedor de una manera violenta sobre el plato. Una mano se paseo suavemente sobre su espalda y miro a quien la tocaba. Harry se acerco a su oreja.

-Subo en unos minutos- la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia las escaleras. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que se escucho el portazo.

Molly se dejo caer en el sitio antes ocupado por su hija y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Ya no se que hacer Arthur- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Quiere que suba y hable con ella señora Weasley?-

La mujer levanto la vista. Estaba visiblemente casada, y dos círculos morados se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Parecía llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Los ataques del que no debe ser nombrado le mantenían los nervios en punto, y el que su hijo estuviera alejado de la familia no la confortaba. Esta asintió con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Harry se levanto de su asiento, le hecho una ojeada a Ron quien estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala y subió lentamente por las escaleras. Toco la puerta.

El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado. Había una pequeña vela reposando sobre la mesa de noche, era el único objeto que daba luz a la habitación, la chica estaba sentada al borde de la cama con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, el se acerco a ella y se agacho en frente. Retiro las manos del rostro de esta y las lágrimas empezaron a descender. Tenia la nariz roja y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Humedeciendo sus labios lo miro:

– No puedo dormir... - suspiro y miro por la ventana- todos las noches me levanto exaltada...-tragó de manera sonora- Continúo viéndote tirado en el suelo...muerto- terminó un hilo de voz.

El chico puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica haciendo que esta dejara de hablar.– Yo voy a estar bien – Harry bajo el dedo.  
-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro Harry? ¡Hay millones de cosas halla afuera y al parecer, todas tienen algo en tu contra!  
-Tendrás que confiar en mi.  
La chica lo miro de manera intensa y se mordió el labio.

Este se levanto con intensiones de irse de la habitación, pero alguien sujeto su mano. El azabache la miró.

-¿Puedes quedarte un momento mas conmigo... aquí?-

El chico se sentó a su lado. Los rastros de sal se secaron en su mejilla. Respiro profundamente, subió ambos pies sobre la cama y se sentó de rodillas sobre esta. Alargó su brazo y toco el pelo del chico haciendo que este la mirara. Se mantuvo en silencio y abrió ligeramente los labios con intensiones de decir algo, pero cerro la boca rápidamente.

Harry la observo, cuanto la amaba. Hacia ya un tiempo que se veían a escondidas. Programando citas escondidas con la esperanza de que Ron no lo notara, ambos estaban esperando el momento indicado para decirle, pero ese momento parecía no llegar.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y acaricio su rostro con su mano. Este se inclino hacia ella y deposito un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Se alejo un poco acomodando el pelo de la chica detrás de la oreja. pensando en dejarlo todo ahí pero ella se acerco más rozando la punta de su nariz con la del chico.

– Ginny…–

– Harry, por favor – dijo en un susurro, el tono se escuchaba desesperado casi rogando, se deslizó un poco hacia el chico, puso ambas manos sobre su  
pecho – Vamos…– el negó con la cabeza pero la pelirroja se acerco a su boca rozándola.

Subió sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta acoplarlas en su cuello atrayendolo hacia ella. Él descendió lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta refugiarse en el cuello de su compañera apretándola mas hacia si. Al escuchar el gemido ahogado, succiono ligeramente el área de piel descubierta. Ginny se separo de él, sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, y lo beso.

La temperatura se sus cuerpo a incremento y la liberación de hormonas empezó a nublare la razón. Inclinándose sobre ella logro que cayera sobre la cama profundizando el beso y sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas. Paseo sus manos por la cintura de esta y adentro sus manos por la blusa de la chica, apretando uno de sus senos sobre el sostén, la pelirroja gimió en su oído mandando descargas por todo su cuerpo.

Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras.

-Ginny, tus padres.

-Harry, no lo hagas de nuevo…-El chico se incorporo y se levanto de la cama. Esta exhalo un suspiro a modo de reproche.

-Cuando estemos en Hogwarts.- deposito un beso en su mejilla y se arreglo la camisa.

-Hace meses Harry…

-Lo se- se acerco a la puerta y salio por esta.

-Harry-

La pelirroja se dejo caer en la cama suspirando, derrotada.

* * *

**Hasta la proxima y****  
****Gracias a aquellos que leen desde la oscuridad****  
****Un fic con review, es un fic feliz!****  
****Besos**


	6. Helena

_Hola!!!_

_Yo de nuevo aqui, otro cap. Espero que sea de su agrado._

Sobeyda S. Granger:  
_Gracias por tu comentario niña, me alegra que preguntes jeje de esa manera se si me estoy hundiendo en mi mundo  
y dejandolos a ustedes afuera. Acerca de las preguntas. Lo del hombre, te aseguro que eso ira tomando forma,  
Solo es cuestión de paciencia. Y con lo del Draco y Herms jajaja, si paso algo (top secret jiji) mas adelante dare más detalles de  
eso. Y sobre Ginny y Harry, :D Veo a Harry como un tipo con las tuercas apretadas, aunque de vez en cuando se le afloja una que  
otra. El chico tiene cerebro :)._

Play. ---

_6. Helena_

Se encontraba acostada tarareándose una canción, moviendo su mano al compás de la música que sonaba en su mente. Trataba de evadir todas las preguntas que su conciente le hacia, porque para responderlas tendría que repasar mentalmente lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada a aquel lugar y, evidentemente, esa era una tarea que no quería enfrentar.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, calló inmediatamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Los pasos cesaron y por la voz del visitante, Hermione supo que era una mujer:

- _Alohomora _– susurró Bellatrix. El ligero "clic" de la puerta hizo eco contra las paredes y la castaña alzó la vista para clavarla en ella - Te cambiaremos de lugar- dijo la mujer algo asqueada y visiblemente harta. Con dificultad, Hermione logró ponerse en pie y se irguió.-Te curaran cuando estés en la habitación.

Sacudió su ropa intentando limpiarla, pero esta continuaba húmeda y llena de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo erizándole los vellos de la piel y estornudó. Se paró en la entrada de la celda mirando a su alrededor, como esperando que algo ocurriera, pero solo el goteo del grifo daba conteo de algún tiempo.

Humedeció sus labios y terminó de salir por la puerta.

- Sígueme.

La mortífago caminaba rápidamente mientras ella trataba de seguirle el paso. Podía observar el ligero vaivén de las caderas de la mujer y como cada paso que daba parecía calculado; la rigidez de su cuerpo le indicaba que pocas veces bajaba la guardia dándose un respiro. Su falda y blusa negra, se movían con el viento que cortaba con la velocidad de su caminar. Por detrás, la tira con la que se amarraba la maraña de pelo, terminaba en un nudo.

Hermione trató de acelerar sus pasos al notar la distancia que se estaba creando entre ambas. Empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda con el silencio que las rodeaba, pero imaginaba que así era la vida en aquel lugar; una paz inexistente y una tranquilidad falsa. Abrazándose a si misma, frotó sus manos contra los brazos para calentarlos un poco; el lugar se sentía helado.

Los pasillos estaban ligeramente iluminados por las antorchas, con ventanas cubiertas por cortinas negras que impedían la entrada de luz y paredes color vino que se alzaban imponiendo su poder. Había una que otra pintura utilizada a modo de adorno, pero no le quitaba lo lúgubre y vacío de aquel lugar que, finalmente, tendría que llamar hogar.

Suspiró empezando a sentir la nostalgia de su propio hogar.

Continuaron caminando, doblando una y otra vez, como un laberinto sin salida. Cuando Hermione pensó que se habían perdido, la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble macizo, evidentemente pesada. La bruja levantó su varita agitándola en el aire y la batiente se abrió lentamente.

- Ésta será tu habitación ahora. - dijo sin más - No podrás salir de ella sin autorización. - Bellatrix entró con un aire de virulencia. Hermione reprimió el deseo de atacarla por espalda, pero sabía que aquella mujer la superaba, tanto en tamaño como en agilidad. Se sentía reprimida, necesitaba huir, alejarse de aquella pesadilla horrorosa que se había vuelto realidad.

El cuarto era grande, de paredes color marrón y alfombra negra. Había dos estanterías, llenas de libros de todos los colores y tamaños, que se enterraban en una de las paredes. La castaña entrelazó los dedos y se mordió el labio. Se sentía incomoda con todo aquello.

La cama de dos plazas y doseles negros estaba cubierta con sabanas verde oscuro; mientras que las cortinas eran de un gris espeso, recordándole los colores Slytherin. Hermione puso cara de asco y desvió la mirada. Odiaba todo lo que la rodeaba, la sola idea de dormir en aquella habitación le revolvía el estómago dándole nauseas.

Bellatrix giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a la puerta; dio vuelta a la perilla y devolviéndose clavó sus ojos en ella como dos dagas negras.

- Tu padre vendrá en pocos minutos, y la sirvienta se encargara de lo demás. - dijo con voz calmada y serena. Sin embargo, de pronto su mandíbula se tensó y humedeció sus labios frenéticamente. - Si eres inteligente, no intentaras escapar.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó desafiante, no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a estúpidas órdenes y a escuchar advertencia que obviamente tenían doble sentido. Podría seguir allí, pero su personalidad continuaría intacta sin ser manipulada. Intentando evitar la mirada de la demacrada mujer, se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

Bellatrix sonrió queriendo aparentar calma y despreocupación. Rió suavemente y acotó:

- Inténtalo y sabrás.

Abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola tras si. Hermione soplo tratando de mantenerse calmada y tranquilizar el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, intento girar la manilla pero estaba no cedió. Era más que obvio que no la iban a dejar abierta.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta, giro la perilla lentamente y asomo la cabeza por la abertura temiendo encontrar algún perro de tres cabezas que quisiera devorarle la suya. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al notar, que solo era un baño con una pequeña ducha y una tina al lado.

Se acercó al lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el pelo muy desordenado y el rostro sin señales de haber sido maltratado. Revisó su boca y sus ojos buscando algún rastro de sus golpes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero al parecer, Malfoy había hecho un bueno trabajo. Siguió examinándose hasta que finalmente quedó satisfecha. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y se levantó la blusa delicadamente. Tenía todo el costado derecho tintado de morado debido a la - o las - costillas rotas. Rozando el golpe ahogó un quejido de dolor y su vista se nubló. Por último, giró sobre si misma y con los ojos entrecerrados observó el gran moretón que manchaba su espalda.

-Dios…-murmuró. Bajó la blusa y abrió la llave.

El sonido del agua al caer era un poco ensordecedor, e irremediablemente, recordó el día anterior, cuando había discutido con su padre acerca del desperdicio de agua y la poca necesidad de dejarla abierta mientras se cepillaba los dientes; tal vez podría ser una cosa trivial, pero sentía que eso ejercía un poco de peso sobre sus hombros y pasaba a la lista de cosas que hubiera querido ignorar sabiendo lo que ocurriría después, tal vez simplemente lo habría obviado.

Humedeció su rostro y se miró en el espejo mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la pieza de mármol. Se consideraba de estructura normal: ojos grandes, nariz fina y labios ligeramente jugosos, una que otra peca adornando su nariz y múltiples lunares en cuello que parecían diseñar constelaciones sobre su piel; antes solía decir que los había heredado de su madre, pero ahora que se enteraba que era adoptada, ya no sabía bien a quién se podría asemejar.

Un ligero toque en la puerta la volvió a la realidad; tomando la toalla que descansaba en el poste, salió del baño.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica. Llevaba el pelo negro en una coleta y la piel blanca pálida contrastaba con los ojos de un azul verdoso, que al chocar con la mirada de la castaña, se clavaron fijamente el suelo. Su aspecto era algo demacrado y su delgada figura resaltaba por el vestido de criada que llevaba.

- Señorita Riddle - hizo una reverencia y levantó el rostro; se podía notar una marcada tristeza pintada en él, mientras sus delgados labios se mantenían fuertemente apretados, formando una rígida línea.

Hermione abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

- ¿Helena? - preguntó en un susurro. La chica tenía en las manos un contenedor con agua y una varita...

"_Una varita"_ pensó la leona esperanzada.

- ¿Hermione? - La chica dejó todo en la mesita y corrió hacia ella deteniéndose para examinarla con la vista.

- ¡Helena! - la pelinegro se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un chillido y luego la abrazó.

- Despacio - gimió Hermione de dolor cerrando los ojos a modo de reflejo.

- ¡Lo lamento! -

- Despreocúpate. - murmuró.

- ¡Dios mío! Nunca creí volver a ver un rostro familiar. - dijo Helena en un pequeño sollozo, aún sujetando a Hermione que solo rió un tanto aliviada.

- Pues, me atrevo a decir lo mismo. - la pelinegro la soltó y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Por el rostro de Helena, Hermione noto lo insegura y nerviosa que estaba; no dejaba de estrujar el vestido con las manos.

-No, ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- Las sonrisas empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente mientras millones de preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas.

- Eres su hija - afirmó.

Hermione titubeó sintiéndose insegura.

- Al parecer lo soy…- las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire y un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación, y es que no era normal encontrarse con una persona del pasado en aquel lugar.

A pesar de que Helena era ya una joven que rondaban por sus veinte años, actuaba de una manera algo infantil, estrujaba el delantal del vestido con violencia en un intento de liberar todo su estrés con el inofensivo pedazo de tela.

- ¿Eres una prisionera? - preguntó Hermione tratando de cortar la tensión y se mordió el labio, incómoda.

Helena tomó una bocada de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

- Así me podría llamar - respondió con desdén.

El silencio las volvió a acompañar y los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron hacia la mano de la chica.

- ¿Por qué tienes una varita?

- Buen comportamiento - respondió rápidamente mientras sujetaba la vara en su mano con fuerza. Su ceño se mantenía completamente fruncido, mostrando las arrugas prematuras de su rostro.

- No sabia que eras bruja - dijo Hermione notando la extrañeza de su actitud.

- Iba a otra escuela, terminé hace unos años. - los ojos de Hermione continuaron en su ascenso, encontrándose con los brazos de Helena: llenos de moretones y cicatrices, como si la hubieran sostenido de manera bruta, perforando su piel con filosas uñas. La prisionera, al ver dónde se posaban los ojos de la castaña, bajó la manga de su vestimenta.

- ¿Nunca has intentado escapar? -preguntó la leona insegura de si la pregunta era apropiada para ese momento, sin embargo, no tenia otra alternativa al alcance de su mano.

La pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, negándose a confiar en ella.

La castaña se acerco a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

- Helena, no soy como ellos. - La miró directamente a los ojos - Puedes confiar en mi - los turquesa de la chica se inundaron de lagrimas y miró hacia otro lado, dejando a la vista el descenso de una lágrima al deslizarse por su mejilla.

Hermione buscó su mirada esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Helena? - la prisionera suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- Lo he intentado, varias veces, pero al final siempre he terminado con la misma pregunta: ¿A donde iré? – Hermione la miró, no sabia que decir, la cabeza de Helena continuaba baja. Levantó el rostro y humedeció los labios, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. - Ellos destruyeron mi casa, mataron a mis padres…a mi familia…a todos - una lagrima descendió lentamente por la mejilla de la muchacha mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse. – Me dejaron…sin nada.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Helena se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza y Hermione supo que el dolor que aquella muchacha estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte de lo que se atrevía a demostrar.

- No lo sé – exhaló - Nunca me dieron una explicación. Son unos déspotas, Hermione, no tienen sentimientos. Torturan por el simple hecho de escuchar a las personas gritar…los torturan, y…- cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y respiró profundo:

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

- Llevo lo suficiente - respondió Helena. Se levantó de la cama y tomó las manos de Hermione, alzándola.

- Debo de ver tu golpe.

- Solo tengo unas costillas rotas eso es…- Pero no terminó de decir, pues la chica alzó su blusa dejando al descubierto el área herida.

-¡Cuidado!

- Lo lamento. - Helena se acuclilló y empezó a tocar la parte morada. – Dime donde te duela…

- ¡Auch!

- De acuerdo…y por aquí…

- ¡Helena, cuidado!

- ¡Lo siento! - Se puso de pie y con su brazo señaló a la cama. Hermione obedeció y se acostó en ella.

- Vas a sentir frió…- la chica le apuntó a la herida sin pronunciar palabra.

De la varita empezó a salir una luz naranja algo viscosa que se introdujo en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Un extraño frió se coló por su pecho y segundos después los moretones desaparecieron. Hermione inspiró profundo y sonrió satisfecha al notar que su respiración ya no era interrumpida por el punzante dolor que antes había sentido en los pulmones.

- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba herida?

Helena guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

- Fácil, hacías demasiado esfuerzo para mantener el torso derecho…además, recuerda que te abrasé - sonrió débilmente y retiro un mechón de su rostro.

- Helena, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - la chica se acerco a ella y la examinó de la misma manera que solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas, temiendo a lo que Hermione fuera a decir.

Ambas habían sido amigas desde la infancia. Durante aquellos tiempos, solían salir a montar en bicicleta cuando llegaban del colegio y jugar al escondite junto con los otros niños del vecindario. Sin embargo, varios meses antes de que Helena cumpliera once años, su madre la había mandado a un internado, lejos de allí, dejando a Hermione llorando toda la noche sin consolación alguna.

- Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí. - susurró. Helena alzó una ceja, sorprendida por el simple hecho de que le pidiera aquello - Vamos, tienes una varita, podemos salir de aquí, Helena…

- De acuerdo… supongamos que te ayudo Herms. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿A donde iría? –profirió de manera cruda.

- ¿Sabes quién es Harry Potter?- la muchacha asintió – Bueno, él es uno de mis mejores amigos…

- Es peligroso escapar.

Hermione se levantó de la cama irritada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – exclamó. - Pero no puedo continuar en ese lugar.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada a Helena, quien mantenía los labios apretados.

-Las cosas no son tan malas cuando te acostumbras a ellas…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta éste lugar?- preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

- No me refiero a eso, Herms… es-sumamente-_peligroso_-salir-de-aquí. - dijo marcando lentamente sus palabras.

- Helena, por favor, _necesito_ tu ayuda.

La pelinegro se sentó en la cama y se masajeó la cien. Sacó la varita y empezó a jugar con ella, dándole vueltas con los dedos, pensando, analizando, porque lo que Hermione le pedía no era pan comido.

Helena sabía que el lugar estaba lleno de cosas extrañas que de alguna manera mágica se mantenían alejadas. Un día había abierto una puerta equivocada y se había topado con un extraño ser cubierto por una capa y con sangre escurriéndole por el mentón. La muchacha recordaba como aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre se habían fijado en los suyos y la piel, de una blanquecina transparencia, dejando a la vista las venas…

Sacudió la cabeza, disipando la imagen y tragó tratando de suavizar el fuerte nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- De acuerdo.-dijo aún insegura con su decisión. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Más de lo que le había ocurrido lo no le podía pasar.

La puerta volvió a ser tocada y, sin esperar respuesta, entró la última persona que querían ver en algún futuro, lejano o cercano.

Hermione se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Helena la imitó.

- Mi Señor…

- Lárgate - Helena recogió las cosas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Hermione contuvo la respiración nerviosa. Voldemort podía ser tu padre, pero el asco y el miedo siempre estarían presentes junto a él.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, hija? – Voldemort le acercó su reptil rostro, examinándola. se le acercó examinando su rostro.

- No soy tu hija - dijo entre dientes y alejó el rostro de las manos del innombrable.

Tenia el puño derecho tan firmemente cerrado, que se podía ver el blanco en sus nudillos de la fuerza que hacia. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y al calor empezando a abrazar su rostro.

- Te acostumbrarás a eso.

Hermione se puso tensa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó arisca.

- Solo vengo a decirte algo - dijo Voldemort y dio un paso acercándose mas a ella; con una mano levantó su mentón y la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, para luego desviarlos. No sabía por que pero el hecho de hacerlo, sentía que su mente estaba siendo invadida.

- Intenta escapar, y esa _muggle_ que llamas 'madre', morirá - respondió escupiendo las palabras. Hermione sentía las manos repletas de sudor y las lágrimas luchando por salir.

- Relájate hija. - siseó el hombre con una mueca en el rostro. Se alejó de ella y se alzó completamente intimidándola, mientras su capa rozaba ligeramente el suelo, envolviéndolo - aprenderás Oclumancia, tu mente parece un libro abierto.- Sancionó asqueado.

Caminó hasta la puerta y giró la perilla.

- No te tengo miedo – confesó Hermione mirando un punto inexistente en la pared.

- Deberías - dijo su padre con voz hueca y a modo de advertencia.

La puerta se cerró y todo se volvió a sumergir en el silencio que empezaba a odiar.

* * *

_Vamos!!! _

_Un Fic con post es un fic feliz!_

_Gracias a aquellos que leen desde la oscuridad._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Besos_


	7. Traicion

_****__Dije que volveria, y aqui estoy =)...Tratando fuertemente de cumplir mis promesas._

_Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruto yo de escribir _

_Besotes chicas y gracias por su apoyo._

_Disclaimer: Personajes y demas cosas de Rowling...Mi idea =)_

* * *

**_7. Traición_**

- Bienvenido. - Escuchó.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos debido al resplandor causado por la luz, pestañeó varias veces hasta lograr enfocar la mirada en la dueña de la voz. Era la misma mendiga que había visto en la entrada del edificio; su rostro ahora era simpático, paciente y estaba extrañamente iluminado.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación, arrodillada frente a una baja mesa de madera. Le hizo señas de que se sentara y él obedeció arrodillándose en el piso frente a ella. Su mirada empezó a vagar deteniéndose en una pintura de matices grises colgada detrás de la anciana; era el paisaje de un lago con la luna reflejada sobre las calmadas aguas, con un centauro de pelo negro y tez pálida parado en la orilla observando la luna con semblante triste y angustiado. El animal lo miró y el hombre dio un respigo.

- Lamento la excesiva iluminación. Me gusta ver bien las cosas – En el rostro de la anciana se dibujó una tierna sonrisa - _¿Sake?_ - Su voz era amable, pero algo rocosa, como si estuviera gastada por el tiempo.

Una niña, parecida al niño que lo había guiado, apareció a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso de madera con un sospechoso líquido. Extrañado, entrecerró los ojos fijándose en la mirada vacía de la chiquilla, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, sin aura, prácticamente muerta. El simple pensamiento le produjo escalofríos y una rara sensación de alerta se instaló en su cuerpo, obligándolo a permanecer estático sobre sí. Tomó el contendor y lo revolvió con suaves movimientos de muñeca, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa; La niña se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Miró nuevamente alrededor; las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el único elemento discordante con el monótono esquema decorativo era el cuadro; no había más muebles en aquella pequeña habitación. Por las ventanas entraba una intensa cantidad de luz, como si el sol se hubiera detenido justo frente a ellas y alumbrara con todo su esplendor, pero eso no era posible, se la habían pasado descendiendo todo el tiempo, debían estar muchos pies bajo tierra...

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, hijo?

El hombre buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una carta y la puso sobre la mesa, deslizándola hacia la anciana. Estaba sellada y tenía las iniciales:

S. P.

- El Señor Oscuro me envió aquí, a que se la entregara. Dijo que usted entendería.

La mujer tomó la carta y la paseó por sus dedos. Solo transcurrieron un par de segundos hasta que su mirada se ensombreció y su rostro empezó a cambiar; sus dedos se volvieron más delgados y huesudos, pareciendo telarañas enredándose alrededor de la carta, mientras la calmada respiración desentonaba con el semblante serio. El hombre la miró y reparó en el evidente cambio: Delante ya no tenía a una anciana, sino una hermosa mujer de tez india y pelo lacio color cobre, con ojos de un azul eléctrico y labios gruesos, ligeramente rosados.

- Qué diablos.

El hombre se movió nervioso en la silla. _¿Una silla?_

Con el sentimiento de alerta incrementándose, se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba sentado en una vieja silla y al levantar la mirada la habitación había cambiado por completo: Las paredes color gris hacían juego armonioso con la mesa negra que apareció enfrente. En ese momento se formó de la nada un florero, y una margarita no tardó en brotar desde el interior. Su nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia, eso no debería estar pasando así.

- El Señor Oscuro… - Repitió ella.

Aquella voz llamó su atención y dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer, ésta examinaba la carta de manera pensativa, ignorando completamente el estupor del hombre. La luz de la habitación se atenuaba poco a poco y el resplandor que entraba por las ventanas se fue apagando, dando la impresión de que estaba anocheciendo.

La mujer se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y con un movimiento de su mano, la silla del hombre giró quedándole de frente. Estaba enojada. Se recostó contra el borde de la mesa sintiendo la presión en su piel, mientras hundía la mano derecha en su pelo; lo peinó hacia atrás sacándolo del camino y le sonrió al hombre de manera seductora.

Él tragó sonoramente.

Ella se inclinó, quedando a la altura del rostro de su visitante. Apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos, los ojos le brillaron con maldad. Él se levantó rápidamente empujándola y caminó hacia atrás, alejándose como una presa asustada, volcando la silla tras de sí, y se extrañó al no escuchar el sonido de la madera chocar con el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró al notar que había dado contra la pared, el sudor descendió por los costados de su cara y empezó a temblar al sentirse atrapado en aquel lugar con aquella misteriosa mujer.

Su mirada se deslizó a la blusa color salmón que ella tenía puesta y los cortos pantalones azules que apretaban sus piernas. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el ataque de pánico y el pavor que le creaba el encontrarse en esa situación; se tanteó el bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero ésta no estaba. Temeroso volvió a mirar a la mujer y empezó a híper ventilar.

El cuarto estaba casi completamente oscuro.

- Aléjese.

El hombre exhaló entrecortadamente, casi sin respiración, sin embargo, ella se acercó más y acarició su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Con malicia esbozó una sonrisa. El mentón del hombre tembló y ella sopló sobre su rostro.

Repentinamente, todo se volvió negro.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse. Atenta, se mantuvo quieta bajo las sábanas al percibir los pasos acercándose a ella y sujetó con fuerza el madero que tenía en las manos, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

La castaña abrió los ojos decidida y con un enérgico movimiento levantó el madero para defenderse. Helena retrocedió y rió. Inmediatamente, la hija de Lord Voldemort se detuvo, bajando su arma mortal de madera, algo asustada.

- No hay necesidad de que me ataques, vengo en son de paz.

La voz de Helena contenía un tono burlón y de no ser porque el nervosismo que exudaban sus ademanes y postura la delataban, nadie hubiese notado que sucedería algo fuera de lo común. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y retiró las sabanas para salir de la cama.

Los días habían pasado y ella casi no lo había notado; diariamente se enfrascaba en los libros que tomaba del estante, leyendo durante horas, y sólo se percataba del tiempo transcurrido debido al horario de las comidas. Tan variada era la estantería y entretenida se había encontrado que el tiempo simplemente pasaba a su lado. En uno de esos tantos días de lectura, Hermione se topó con un diario vacío, escondido entre los estantes y, naturalmente, había aprovechado la oportunidad para poner en papel parte de lo que sentía. No era nada fácil llevar la vida que estaba teniendo... aún sentía miedo de enfrentar en toda su capacidad lo que estaba ocurriendo y temía que aún hubiera más por soportar. No era que ella fuese una cobarde que se negara a enfrentar los hechos, pero el sentimiento de irrealidad, de estar viviendo un imposible, incapacitaba temporalmente su raciocinio.

Los días transcurrían monótonos y, periódicamente, un elfo se encargaba de llevarle la comida. En las mañanas, se daba una ducha y volvía a su rutina. Una que otra vez llegó a pensar que se habían olvidado de su existencia.

- Vamos, debemos irnos.

Hermione salió de su trance -últimamente estaba más pensativa de lo normal- y miró a Helena, que se notaba ansiosa. Pensó que por su rostro también debía estar cruzando una expresión similar.

- Estoy lista.

Ella ya se encontraba cambiada.

Se agachó en el suelo y sacó una pequeña bolsa escondida debajo de la cama, la acomodó en su hombro mirando a Helena.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

- Porque sabía que ya estarías preparada.

Helena hizo una mueca elocuente y la castaña respondió con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento. La pelinegro empezó a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó un pergamino que desenrolló sobre la cama, era un plano.

- Escucha, éste es el plan: - Aclaró su garganta y retiró un mechón de su rostro - primero bajaremos por la escalera de atrás y nos meteremos por este túnel. - su dedo empezó a trazar la ruta que estaba marcada con tinta roja – Luego, subiremos pasando por la cocina, descenderemos hasta el sótano y saldremos por la puerta principal. Es la única salida – susurró más para sí misma - entonces…

- Espera. Debemos de buscar a mi madre.

La mirada de Helena demostró su indecisión - Hermione…

- ¡La mataran!

Hermione sabía que ese no había sido el mejor momento para revelar sus planes, pero estaba desesperada, la sola idea la acuchillaba por dentro y sin importar lo que pasara no se iría dejándola atrás. Era su culpa que su madre se encontrara en ese lugar, encerrada. Por lo tanto, era su deber sacarla.

Helena suspiró y masajeó su sien. Ya era bastante difícil intentar salir ellas dos con vida, como para arriesgarse a sumar a otra: una_muggle_. La pelinegro lo sabía, un paso en falso y las consecuencias serían devastadoramente malas. La idea empezó a irritarle y podía sentir el enojo bullir por su pecho. Reprimió un gruñido y la miro molesta.

- ¡Maldición Hermione, no me digas esto ahora! ¡Eso no era parte del plan!

La expresión de la castaña se desfiguró ligeramente, pero Helena no estaba para sutilezas. Agitó nerviosamente la varita en su mano, provocando que escurrieran chispas rojas de la punta. No había tiempo para discutir, ¡Demonios! Casi ni contaban con el tiempo para escapar.

- No puedo dejarla.

Hermione habló en apenas un murmullo, pero la determinación implícita en sus palabras fue suficiente para que Helena comprendiera que la castaña no se marcharía sin la mujer _muggle_.

- ¡Está bien! La buscaremos cuando bajemos al sótano. - Bufó enojada - Ahora… La mayoría están dormidos, pero se despertarán con el menor ruido. Es esencial tener cuidado cuando bajemos a la cocina porque casi siempre andan rondando unos cuantos por ahí en las noches… los insomníacos, ya sabes.

Hermione asintió y se guardó la sonrisa que le causó la invención, centrándose en temas más urgente.

- ¿Y mi varita?

- No sé dónde la tienen – Respondió la otra agitando una bolsa. - Hay pociones aquí dentro, y una que otra bola de humo en caso de que la necesitemos; puse algo de comida, ropa y una casa de campañas en caso de cualquier emergencia también… ¿Qué llevas en la tuya?

Helena notó la expresión avergonzada que inmediatamente surcó el rostro de la joven.

- No mucho. Solo comida y algo de ropa.

Hermione había pedido al elfo que le trajera algo más de comida y siempre lo hacía, pero la pobre criatura nunca se atrevía a buscar más nada. Lo demás lo había tomado del inmenso guardarropa que había encontrado detrás de una de las puertas de la habitación, todo era mayormente negro y verde.

Helena se encogió de hombros y girando hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

- El pasillo está vació.

Haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, le indicó a Hermione que la siguiera.

- Vamos. - Susurró la esclava.

Se dirigieron hacia la derecha, caminando tan silenciosamente y rápido como pudieron. Helena giraba su cabeza constantemente a todos lados y trataba de afinar su sentido de audición. Hermione solo era consciente de sus propios latidos.

- Estamos cerca. - Le murmuró a Hermione y la leona asintió. Sentía como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su estomago brincaba, excitado por la emoción, no podía creerlo. ¡Iban a escapar de ese maldito lugar!

La chica abrió una puerta, entrando a una escalera de metal. Una corriente de repugnante aire frío se coló hasta los huesos de Hermione.

- ¡Que frío! - Murmuró algo desesperanzada.

- Los dementores merodean del otro lado de la pared. – Susurró Helena y su amiga abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Dementores?

Hermione no esperaba algo así, pero Helena se limitó a asentir y empezó a bajar los peldaños con una destreza increíble; para estar tan delgada y pálida tenía mucha energía y agilidad.

La sirvienta se giró - No olvides cerrar la puerta.

Hermione lo hizo. Su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente, podía sentir el sudor deslizarse por su espalda y su cuerpo temblaba debido al nerviosismo.

- Debemos darnos prisa, en cualquier momento podrían entrar a tu habitación y descubrir que has escapado. Hacen una ronda cada treinta minutos.

- ¡Lo sé! – Susurró apremiante, mientras recordaba que dormía con una pata de madera sacada de una de las sillas: una noche había percibido la presencia de alguien en la habitación, y totalmente asustada, había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con una sombra frente a ella que de un momento a otro, comenzó a tomar la forma de un extraño ser. Con decisión, había agarrado una lámpara y se la había lanzado, logrando cortar a la cosa, que profirió un chillido y se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Rápidamente había tenido alrededor de cinco mortífagos entrando como tormenta por la puerta de la habitación – Aterrador.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Snape salió del estudio en el que había tenido una importante reunión con Lord Voldemort. Iba acompañado de un hombre de aspecto lento y algo sonso que debía de rondar los cincuenta. Era una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo mágico, graduado en la escuela Especialista de Medimagos de Londres, especializado en neurología y con una maestría de psiquiatría en Rumania; todo un erudito experimentado en cuanto a temas de pociones. No sin darse cierto crédito, admitía que era mucho mejor que él mismo.

La tarea que tendría que compartir con ese hombre era difícil. Tenía que crear una poción para dividir a Hermione Granger en dos personas y crear una especie de… _"Alter Ego"_ o _"El otro"_.

Al principio, como primera opción había sugerido simplemente un hechizo desmemorizador, pero no, _"Eso no es perfecto"_, repitió en su mente.

El Señor de las Tinieblas quería algo más elaborado; pretendía que la chica fuera capaz de identificar a las personas, que las recordara como si hubiese estudiado su biografía en algún libro. Quería _extraer _parte de la memoria de la chica y dejar intacto lo que, según el mago tenebroso, le sería de utilidad sin que significase un riesgo para la misión. Buscaba quebrantar su voluntad, convertirla en un lacayo más. Pero para poder llevar a cabo su misión necesitaba que conservara su esencia.

Era un plan demasiado prefabricado para el gusto de Severus, sin mencionar la complejidad que implicaba llevarlo a cabo; Su señor planeaba que quien debió ser criada como su hija suplantara a Hermione Granger, como si esta fuese una entidad ajena a su propia existencia. Para ello, no debía ser consciente de que era ella misma la persona a la que estaba 'sustituyendo'. Él quería que fuera una sola persona: La que tuviera la voluntad de su hija y contuviera la esencia y memoria de Granger como algo que no le pertenecía.

Todo era sumamente complicado.

Al parecer se trataba de que retomara su vida, pero no con una especie de conducta bipolar.

También debía desarrollar otra poción para que se mantuviera por más tiempo como la hija de Voldemort, y reducir los lapsos como Hermione Granger, ya que la única manera de lograr lo que deseaba era creándole un trastorno de la personalidad. Ahí era donde entraba el hombre que lo seguía.

Todo resultaría un trabajo muy extenuante y delicado. No debía dañar el sistema nervioso de la muchacha o hacerla entrar en un coma permanente, o peor, volverla un vegetal.

Aún teniendo él un papel importante en toda la misión que tenía que ver con Granger, Voldemort no le había mencionado nada relevante sobre sus planes y eso le perturbaba sobremanera.

- Debí ser _medimago _- Murmuró para sus adentros.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Snape? - Preguntó el hombre a sus espaldas con tono amable.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Golpeó el roble y al no recibir respuesta, agitó la varita logrando que la puerta se abriera. Asomó la cabeza por la ranura: la chimenea se encontraba apagada y no veía a nadie. Ingresó acercándose lentamente a la cama y la palpó, aún estaba tibia. El hombre se detuvo detrás de él y Snape frunció el ceño.

Allí no había nadie.

- Demonios - Murmuró corriendo hacia el estudio del cual había salido.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Helena la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¡Más a prisa Hermione!

Escucharon como una de las puertas sonaba al chocar contra la pared y pasos bajar por las escaleras, la puerta en la que estaban detenidas estaba intentando abrirse. Hermione dio un brinco y se apegó a la puerta tratando de mantenerla cerrada.

- ¡Ciérrala!

Helena apuntó a la puerta - ¡_Fermaportus_!

Hubo un resplandor de luz y continuaron descendiendo a toda prisa.

- Sólo falta un piso – Susurró Helena, frenética.

Una explosión en el piso de arriba les advirtió que más personas bajaban detrás de ellas. La morocha pateó una pequeña puerta que se encontraba cerca del suelo, abriendo paso a una nueva salida.

- ¡Por aquí!

Hermione se sintió jalada por el brazo y a continuación se encontró de bruces en el suelo. Al percibir el olor a putrefacción del lugar no pudo evitar tornar su rostro en una mueca de asco y sentir nauseas. Sin embargo, no era el mejor momento para ponerse a vomitar.

- ¡Aquí apesta!

- Estamos en uno de los drenajes - La respuesta llegó temblorosa desde su espalda.

La mugre la ayudaba a deslizarse por el estrecho conducto, hundiéndose en sus manos de manera babosa y viscosa. El sólo hecho de sentir el lodo, mezclado con sabía Dios cuantas cosas, le dio asco y repulsión.

- Esto es asqueroso.

- ¡Están en ahí dentro! – La voz masculina resonó perfectamente en el estrecho conducto.

- ¡Rápido! – Apremió Helena en un susurro, urgiendo a la castaña a aumentar la velocidad con la que se deslizaba por el suelo, no obstante, se detuvo al momento.

- ¡Esta cerrada! - Chilló dándole con sus puños a la compuerta. Su pulso se había acelerado al escuchar el chasquido de pasos a sus espaldas. - ¡Helena!

- ¡Patéala Hermione!

- ¡No puedo moverme!

- ¡Hermione! ¡_Relájate _y hazlo!

- ¡Como quieres que me relaje si vienen detrás de nosotras!

- ¡Si no te calmas no llegaremos a ningún lado! Hazte a un lado - Hermione trató de pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared y vio como su compañera abría la puerta de una patada certera - ¡Vamos!

Una explosión justo detrás las hizo soltar un gritito, y otra más logró que trozos de piedras cayeran sobre ellas, golpeando a la leona en la pierna izquierda. De inmediato sintió las manos de Helena en su espalda, empujándola, acompañada por una fuerte punzada que la hizo trastabillar por la pierna herida y jadear de dolor. Se dirigió al centro de la cocina cojeando, las explosiones habían hecho colapsar el pasillo. Sintiéndose agitada, se apoyó en una mesa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Helena a dónde… - Comenzó, girando la cabeza hacia ella, y se quedó estática.

La otra chica la miraba decidida mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Por su mejilla se deslizaba una lágrima y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- Lo lamento Herm, pero no me queda de otra, nos tienen rodeadas. – Hermione la miraba incrédula – Si continuamos nos atraparán_juntas_.

¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? ¿Aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo? No entendía nada, o no quería hacerlo. Totalmente sorprendida, terminó de girar su cuerpo y la enfrentó con la desesperación pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - La voz le tembló, teñida de incredulidad, mientras miraba la varita que la apuntaba.

- ¡Esta aquí! - Gritó Helena, ignorando su pregunta.

Hermione miró a los lados frenética - ¡¿Qué haces?!

El sonido de pasos apresurados le indicó que muchos mortífagos se acercaban.

- Lo lamento, pero no me queda de otra.

- No, por favor. No.

Segundos después, se vieron rodeadas de mortífagos empuñando sus respectivas varitas.

La estaba _entregando_.

Ya no iba a salir de aquel lugar.

Iban a matar a su madre…

Un escalofrió de terror recorrió su espina dorsal y olvidó el dolor de pierna.

- Helena.

La desesperación cubrió sus facciones y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes.

- Lo lamento – Vocalizó ésta sin emitir palabra y desvió la mirada a un mortífago que caminaba en su dirección. – Estaba tratando de escapar.

La mirada del mortífago se ensombreció y en sus labios se pintó una mueca de ira. Hermione reconoció los gestos desequilibrados de Bellatrix Lestrage al tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita.

- _Incárcero _– Mágicamente aparecieron sogas que se envolvieron en las muñecas de la chica, apresándola.

La mortífago se le acercó y la golpeó en la parte trasera de la pierna herida, haciéndola caer sobre sí misma con un quejido. Aferró su pelo y le movió la cabeza hacia atrás de manera brusca, Hermione tensó la mandíbula sintiendo dolor.

- Te dije que si eras inteligente no intentarías escapar – El tono de la mujer sobre su rostro fue glacial - Veo que cometí un error.

Hermione le escupió el rostro mientras el odio y enojo luchaban por reemplazar al terror.

La mortífago sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpió la cara y una sonrisa maldita curvó sus labios. Movió los dedos y estampó el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla de la chica.

La castaña mantuvo el rostro bajo por breves segundos y luego lo volvió a levantar. Un hilo de sangre descendía por su mentón mezclándose con el sucio que había obtenido al pasar por el túnel, en su mejilla se había marcado la forma del anillo de la despiadada mujer y un doloroso rasguño empezaba a arder. Hermione abrió la boca encajando la mandíbula y se movió incómoda.

- Bellatrix - Habló una voz masculina, profunda y calmada.

Un hombre caminó hasta Hermione y la tomó por el brazo, poniéndola en pie, y produciéndole escalofríos.

- Intentaba escapar, Régulus.

Hermione miro a Bellatrix, todo estaba en completo silencio. El sudor frío bajaba por su frente y el pómulo empezaba a dolerle. Miró a los otros mortífagos, eran muchos, y por primera vez sintió miedo de lo que podían hacerle. Todos mantenían la varita empuñada pero baja, esperando expectantes. La puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a Severus Snape y Lord Voldemort; sus rostros se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos, pero la chispa de enojo que saltó en los ojos del hombre que supuestamente era su padre, le indicó que esa aparente calma era la que precedía a la tormenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Inquirió el señor oscuro, como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio. La castaña empezó a híper ventilar y su pulso se aceleró aún más.

- Intentó escapar - Soltó Bellatrix con maldad.

Los ojos rasgados se dirigieron hacia la chica atada, incursionando en su mente, luego, su semblante se dirigió a Helena quien se encogió sobre si; su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía pequeñas lastimaduras en la cara.

La chica miró a Hermione mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de manera silenciosa y se mezclaban con el sucio de sus mejillas, su labio temblaba y sus manos sujetaban la varita fuertemente. Tenía la cara roja y un mortífago la sujetaba por el brazo.

- Llévala al calabozo – Ordenó el Lord a Bellatrix señalando a Hermione.

- ¡No me toques!

Hermione se revolvió para soltarse del agarre de la mujer, pero esta la tomó firmemente por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cocina.

A los pocos minutos de salir, Hermione escuchó gritos de desesperación que retumbaron contra las paredes de la mansión... Gritos de Helena que le sacudieron el alma y le perforaron el corazón. Ella sufría, a pesar de todo, por su culpa.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Voldemort miró a la sirvienta y le apuntó con la varita.

- Intentabas escapar – Siseó.

Helena se mantuvo en silencio y bajó el semblante, mientras sostenía su varita y el cuerpo le temblaba.

- No, Señor. Ella intentaba escapar, yo la detuve. - Respondió tratando de escucharse lo más convincente posible.

Voldemort la estudió y se le acercó.

- No es bueno decir mentiras, Helena. – Reprendió, y la chica pareció encogerse más sobre sí misma.

El hombre alzó la varita y le apuntó, ella apretó los ojos esperando el hechizo; al no sentirlo, levantó el semblante y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Helena cayó de rodillas ahogando los gemidos de dolor que querían salir de su garganta. El dolor era insoportable. Se derrumbó sobre un costado intentando infructuosamente mantener sus miembros en posiciones naturales.

El aire que luchaba por salir se convertía en gruñidos desesperados al mezclarse con el que intentaba entrar. Sus venas sobresalían evidentes sobre la piel de su cuello y la que pasaba por su frente latía con fuerza.

- ¡Manifiesta tu dolor!

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, aplicando más fuerza a la maldición.

Un grito salió de la garganta de la joven, como si le estuviesen sacando el corazón, desatando chillidos y jadeos mientras intentaba no partirse en pedazos. Por más que recibía la maldición, no lograba acostumbrarse al dolor, no lograba entumecer su cuerpo para atenuar el dolor.

- ¡YA! - Gritó sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. - ¡No. Más! - Chilló una vez más.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas mezclándose con el sudor de su cara; La maldición penetraba su cuerpo, podía percibir el dolor con cada uno de sus sentidos. Todo era dolor, fuego, _Infierno_… Eso era, él le estaba dando a probar una porción del ardiente infierno.

Sentía su cuerpo retorcerse en maneras inhumanas y su alma rasgarse una y otra vez. Estaba segura: no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

El hombre se detuvo y la chica se quedó en el suelo, con espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo, casi sin sentir. El señor tenebroso se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Te ha dolido? - Helena no contestó, concentrada en restablecer el orden en el que se supone se debe respirar. _Inhala, exhala, inhala_… - ¡Responde! - Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

El señor de las tinieblas la sujetó del pelo y movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

- No habrá próximas vez.

Ella asintió prontamente con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Voldemort soltó su pelo lentamente.

- Fuera – Ordenó al sectario restante.

Poco a poco los mortífagos fueron saliendo mientras él miraba a Helena en el suelo. La puerta se cerró tras el último, dejándolos solos. Voldemort caminó hacia un amplio buró de la cocina y se recostó de él.

- Acércate.

La chica se levantó temblorosa, su pecho se contraía debido a los hipidos consecuencia de que entrecortada respiración y su corazón se negaba a continuar, sentía que en cualquier momento todo dentro de ella explotaría.

Caminó hacia él con desgana, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del Lord y era una de las cosas que más temía, no ocurría muy seguido, sin embargo, le producía nauseas y un sentimiento exacerbado de odio hacia todo. El mago la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y la giró poniéndola contra el buró. Se acercó a su cuello y aspiró nauseabundamente su aroma.

Helena se mantuvo quieta esperando que algo ocurriera, que algo lo desviara de su deseo… Pero nada de eso ocurrió, no había nadie que la ayudara, nadie que lo detuviera, que la salvara.

Un nuevo llanto subió por su pecho pidiendo permiso para salir, pero ella se tragó el deseo, sabiendo que manifestarlo le acarrearía una nueva tanda de maldiciones.

Jamás podría salir de allí, estaría eternamente atrapada en ese infierno personal.

Voldemort aferró con sus cadavéricos dedos la cadera de la chica, apretándola con fuerza, clavando sus punzantes uñas sobre la carne. La chica ahogó el gemido en un sollozo. Él, con la otra mano, la inclinó violentamente hacia adelante, la sujetó del pelo jalándolo hacia atrás mientras la gélida mano liberaba la cadera y se deslizaba hacia su muslo.

De las marcas que había dejado atrás comenzó a emanar sangre, que descendió por su pierna. La sirvienta percibió el tibio líquido deslizarse logrando erizar los vellos de su piel. Tratar de pelear era inútil, y si lo enojaba más de lo que estaba las consecuencias serían fatales.

- Por favor – Imploró Helena al sentir la mano invadir su entrepierna.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Se mordió el labio fuertemente y apretó los ojos enfocándose en un distante pensamiento feliz.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Bellatrix la empujó dentro de la celda.

Hermione logró ponerse de pie mientras la mortífago la observaba a través de los barrotes.

- ¡Púdrete!

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, se le acercó y saboreó sus palabras para luego escupirlas como veneno.

- Será tu asquerosa madre la que se pudrirá en una de éstas celdas cuando esté muerta… por tu culpa, claro. – Le sonrió perversamente.

Se giró sobre sus talones y enfiló sus pasos hacia la salida.

Hermione ignoró el taconeo y se acercó a una de las paredes mientras sentía su alma despedazarse y acurrucarse en una de las esquinas de su cuerpo, tratando de no seguir desmoronándose.

Lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro. Había fallado y su madre iba a morir a causa de su ineptitud, la matarían dejándola igual que a su padre… y Helena también sufría. La dejarían sin nadie en el mundo, y lo que más dolía y la llenaba de ira era que sabía que era inevitable.

Ahogó un afligido sollozo - Lo lamento… Dios, lo lamento tanto.

Todas las acciones, traen consecuencias y ella lo estaba aprendiendo de la peor manera.

* * *

Un fic con Post, es un fic Feliz =D


	8. Ares

_Hola a todos =D_

_Por aquí les vengo con otro capitulo de esta oscura y extraña historia =p_

_Espero que lo disfruten y se dejen absorber en mi mundo._

_Gracias por los reviews, follows y demas cosas =p, en verdad que me alegran la vida. _

_Sin mas preámbulos_

_Lean_

_Besotes, Chica Lunática. _

**_8. Ares_**

El hombre frunció el ceño, sus parpados se abrieron por dos segundos antes de sentir la potente luz de la lámpara sobre su cara, inmediatamente los cerró. Se sintió mareado; Plegó los labios pretendiendo humedecerlos, mas su boca se encontraba exageradamente seca. Dejó escapar un gruñido gutural al tiempo que intentaba moverse y se encontró detenido por grilletes de metal que apresaban sus tobillos y sus muñecas. Desconcertado y asustado, abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, ignorando la luz que penetró directamente a su retina, y empezó a moverse en un intento de liberarse.

La imagen de la mujer frente a su rostro llegó de golpe a su cabeza; Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y sudor frío se formó en su frente para deslizarse por los costados de su cara. En señal de desesperación, su cuerpo se inundó de pánico y el gritar por ayuda le pareció una opción poco convincente. El audible sonido de un golpe seco abstrajo sus sentidos de su creciente pánico, agudizándolos, proveyéndole de la suficiente lucidez para tratar de percibir algo más.

- ¿Hola? - Se quedo quieto por unos segundos, expectante, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El insoportable zumbido de la lámpara empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, sentía hormigas caminar por sus entumecidos músculos. ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer? El señor oscuro no le mencionó nada sobre ella y no recordaba haberla visto antes.

El chirrido de bisagras captó su atención; instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que provino el agudo sonido y alzó la cabeza intentando reconocer a quien se adentraba; La misma mujer de antes se encontraba recostada del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia al encontrarse con los suyos y sonrió complacida antes de caminar en su dirección, tenía el semblante calmado y sus pasos fueron lentos.

- Has despertado – Emitieron sus labios con voz melosa, y dio la impresión de haber estado esperado por ello mucho tiempo.

Se inclinó y deposito un beso sobre su boca, un sabor dulzón se coló por sus labios. El hombre movió la cabeza hacia un lado, rechazándola.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - Demandó.

La mujer lo miro fingiendo a todas luces sentirse ofendida, se llevo la mano derecha a su pecho para luego pasarla por su pelo:

- He estado esperando esa carta por años – Susurró ignorando la pregunta -, algo que me indicara de que no estaba equivocada, que mi hijo aun vivía…

- No soy Lord Voldemort – Dijo, con la esperanza de que bastara para sacarlo de ese embrollo. Humedeció sus labios y se aclaró la garganta logrando suavizar el creciente nudo que se le había formado - Solo soy su mensajero. Me llamo Eric, Eric Heath – Su voz fue temblorosa y contenía una nota ligeramente esperanzada.

Ella sonrió, con la sonrisa más macabra que había visto en toda su vida; su cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose.

- Lo sé… pero él te mando como sacrificio… ¿No te lo dijo?

El deleite en sus ojos fue evidente, antes de empezar a examinar el relieve de su pecho con denotada lujuria.

Él abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante: - Está equivocada…

- Sabes, eres hermoso… Eric – Le interrumpió, acercándose un poco más al rostro del mortífago, escudriñándolo con la mirada -. Con tu pelo negro ondulado y… tus ojos… te pareces mucho a mi amante - Dijo ilusionada. A los pocos segundos, su semblante se tensó y clavó los ojos en los labios del hombre -, aunque él puede tomar la forma que quisiese – su voz denotaba una leve pizca de enojo, acercó sus dedos a los labios entreabiertos del moreno y los delineo - Es un Dios…

Ella se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda, al parecer un recuerdo había llegado a su mente y quería alejarlo. Eric dejó escapar el aire por sus labios lentamente tratando de consolarse con la esperanza de que aquella mujer se fuera, pero en ese momento la vio girarse; La morena sujetaba una cuchilla en sus manos, la cual colocó en su boca y con un hábil brinco, se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Su semblante se encontraba serio y aunque sus ojos no chocaron con los suyos percibió su enojo.

Atravesando la túnica y rompiendo la camisa del hombre, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquella extraña; Acercó el dedo índice al pecho expuesto de Eric y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, excitándola. Descendió por su abdomen, deteniéndose en el broche de sus pantalones:

- Tienes un buen cuerpo - La morena se humedeció los labios contemplativamente - Eres uno de los mejores sacrificios que me han ofrecido Eric - Sonrió de lado. Aceró la navaja al pecho del mortífago y este empezó a removerse nerviosamente -. Harás que te haga una mala cortada, querido - La morena cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro hacia el techo murmurando palabras que para otros oídos no tenían sentido.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar notó que sus ojos habían cambiado a un gris metálico.

- Por Merlín - Profirió asustado. Su cuerpo dejo de moverse, petrificado por el terror - ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Él no había dado consentimiento a aquello, su señor solo le había dicho sobre la entrega de la carta, pero no esperaba que una demente lo asesinara por puro placer.

Ella acercó la navaja a su pecho y continuó murmurando palabras en un extraño idioma, luego presionó la cuchilla sobre la piel del hombre volviéndose sorda al escuchándolo gritar.

Eric intentó librarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban en cuando sintió la cuchilla abrirse paso por su piel. Arqueó la espalda a medida que ella se acercaba a su ombligo; Sus gritos y gruñidos mermaron cuando levemente la mujer empezó a levantar la cuchilla reduciendo la presión de la navaja. Él gruñó dándose por vencido, podía ver como sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida formando delgados caminitos por los huecos de sus costillas, el dolor era intolerable y sentía ganas de llorar. Ella presiono la unión de sus costillas y más sangre emanó de la herida en respuesta.

- ¡Maldita! - Bramó. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

- Shh - Ella se inclino y lamió la herida.

- ¿Eres un vampiro? – Preguntó temblorosamente.

Ella le sonrió. Tenía la boca llena sangre y en sus ojos irradiaba una gran satisfacción, relamió sus labios.

- No querido… Soy una simple gitana, condenada a vagar por el mundo mortal, siendo inmortal.

Levantó nuevamente la cuchilla y sin vacilar, lo apuñaló en el abdomen, directamente al estomago.

Un profundo grito escapó de la garganta del joven y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, sentía que el alma se salía por la herida y el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Ella se acercó a su oído y apresó el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizándolo lentamente por sus dientes.

- Soy la gitana, amante de Ares, dios de la Guerra - Le susurró lentamente - y Voldemort tiene a mi hijo - torció la cuchilla y el sonido de la carne rasgándose sonó seco en sus oídos.

Él exhaló el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones a modo de lamento, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Voldemort se paseaba por la enorme estancia, como una sombra a contra luz por la luminosidad que emanaba de la chimenea. Grandes estanterías desbordantes de libros se levantaban contra las paredes de manera amenazante, y el candelabro que se balanceaba en el techo permanecía apagado. Su serpentino rostro brillaba en contraste con la oscuridad que lo abrazaba y su cuerpo se estaba envuelto en la usual túnica negra. Se aproximó al sitial ubicado entre los dos ventanales que se encontraban cubiertos por pesadas cortinas. Aun sentía la extraña acritud que siempre se presentaba en su paladar cuando dejaba a la chica en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Sus ojos se clavaron en uno de los mortífagos que lo acompañaban en el despacho - Necesito esa poción, y la necesito ahora, Severus - Siseó.

- Mi lord, una poción con propiedades tan especiales toma su tiempo, es peligroso administrarla a medio ciclo de cocción – Respondió Snape reverencial. Su semblante se encontraba tranquilo y sus ojos brillaban con suficiencia.

Voldemort se le acercó, deteniéndose a escudriñar su rostro - ¿Cuánto tardara?

- De dos a tres días - Respondió sin dudar.

Voldemort lo examinó una vez más.

- Señor – Interrumpió el otro hombre presente. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, el pelo rubio de aspecto sucio le caía por la frente, los espejuelos negros se deslizaron por su nariz, indicando que estaba sudando. Aclaro su garganta antes de continuar - Recuerde que no es solamente para confundir la mente, es para que nos de paso a los pensamientos, y poderlos… modificar - Dijo formando una bola imaginaria con las manos -. Es implantar recuerdos falsos en su subconsciente, obligando a su mente a crear… otra personalidad.

En ese instante se escuchó el llamado desde el otro lado de la puerta y el hombre se silenció, tras esta apareció un individuo de pelo negro y semblante sereno.

- Mi lord – Régulus hizo una reverencia - Snape…Ward - Estos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – El señor oscuro se alejó de los otros mortífagos para dirigirse de nuevo a su asiento.

Régulus respiro profundo y alzo una ceja - Vampiros, Señor.

- Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con ellos - Replicó relajando los músculos de su cara - Tendrán toda la sangre que quieran…

- Señor, dicen tener miedo - Interrumpió Régulus -, argumentan que se acerca su destrucción.

Voldemort lo miró contrariado y luego se dirigió al niño que se encontraba sentando en uno de los sillones del estudio con un libro en el regazo. Una vela flotaba cerca de su cabeza ofreciéndole iluminación; el pequeño se movió algo incomodo en la silla y prosiguió con su lectura.

Régulus lo observó a su vez y alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja al dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia el mago tenebroso. Al parecer el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había entendido a que se referían los bebedores de sangre, porque su semblante se ilumino con comprensión.

Voldemort sabía que el pequeño no iba a ser para nada bueno y que lo único que probablemente le traería serían problemas.

Dejando de lado el aura de poder y sed de sangre que expelía, principal razón que había despertado su interés, Sebastián también podía controlar los elementos que le rodeaban y eso había incrementado su curiosidad por el pequeño. Convenciéndose de que posiblemente lo necesitaría, decidió quedarse con el crío… dentro de poco, tendría a su madre apresada recibiendo órdenes solo de él.

Cuando llego a la mansión, examinó el mapa y leyó la carta que le estaba dirigida… La releyó una y otra vez sin aún poder asimilar que había sido engañado por Amanda. Él siempre supo que esa mujer no era idiota, al contrario, siempre brilló por su inteligencia y astucia; Amanda había estado al tanto del día, el mes, el año… de todo; hasta le dijeron que sería él mismo el responsable de su muerte, tal parece que lo había estado esperando. Lo que escapaba de su comprensión era: ¿Por qué ella no hizo nada al respecto? Tenía todas las armas necesarias para salir intacta del propósito de aquel hombre al ella cariñosamente siempre llamaba 'Tom', pero al parecer, tramaba algo, y él no terminaba de descubrir qué.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Señor? - Inquirió Régulus. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la frente fruncida. Su pelo negro con corte medio estaba algo alborotado, y algunos mechones se colaban por su cara. El estar siempre vestido de negro terminaba el toque de elegancia que le brindaba su apellido.

Siendo solo un niño, se había dejado manipular por aquel hombre, y aceptó unirse a los mortífagos buscando la aceptación del padre que nunca se conformaba con sus esfuerzos… Pero al ser enviado a asesinar por simple vicio, noto que su alma no podría con ello, no nació para ser asesino, y lamentablemente se dio cuenta de eso cuando ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, las vidas inocentes que había arrebatado y los actos que había cometido eran irreversibles.

Al principio, inocentemente creyó que podía negarse y déjalo todo, solo para dar con la cruda realidad de que no podía renunciar a aquella 'ganga', ellos se habían transformado en su "familia" y no había manera de abandonar aquel grupo de _Portadores de Muerte_, y mucho menos de salir intacto en el intento.

Se lamentaba por su poca suerte, de haber terminado en Slytherin y tener ese futuro, también de que su hermano hubiera terminado en Gryffindor y gozara de una libertada que él envidiaba. Secretamente idolatraba a Sirius por haberse negado a los deseos de su padre.

Quedó totalmente sorprendido al enterarse de que Bellatrix había sido la culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Y la sed de venganza creció aún más dentro de él. Tal vez Bellatrix fuese al igual que ellos portadora del apellido Black, pero era completamente indigna de la sangre que recorría sus venas, mucho menos de arrebatarla.

Hacía años que luchaba internamente por la destrucción de Lord Voldemort. Quince años atrás logró dar con la debilidad de aquel ser… Desde hace años él buscaba los Horrocruxes con el objetivo de obtener su libertad, con intenciones de reivindicarse… Con intenciones, de traer paz al mundo mágico.

Un día había logrado dar con uno de ellos… Llegó a la cueva y extrajo un relicario de la cuenca en la que estaba. Lamentablemente, Voldemort se había enterado de su descubrimiento, pero en vez de matarlo, borró todo rastro de su existencia creando una muerte falsa a modo de castigo, convirtiéndolo en nadie, en un recuerdo que todos prefirieron olvidar. Solo tuvo oportunidad de entregar el relicario a Kreacher y sustituirlo rápidamente por otro falso, indicándole a la criatura que se deshiciera de aquel endemoniado objeto, pero el estúpido elfo no lo había hecho, el relicario aun continuaba latente.

- Seguiremos con nuestro plan tal como está; mi hija eliminará a Harry Potter, y tendremos el camino libre - Snape dirigió su mirada a su señor sorprendido al comprender lo que se le había revelado, era consciente de que ese ser sabía lo que había dicho frente a èl.

La mente de Snape empezó a maquinar ideas.

- Mi Lord, no creo que su hija este muy de acuerdo con el plan - Replicó Régulus de pasada, y pocos segundos después, comprendiendo su atrevimiento, desvió la mirada hacia las cortinas temiendo alguna reprimenda.

- Lo sé - Respondió sin más, con notorio desdén.

A Régulus le había sorprendido que Voldemort tuviese una hija, más aún que esta continuara con vida y que los hiciera recorrer mar y tierra para encontrarla. Hizo una nota mental de acabar con la vida de la chica, imaginando lo que podría ocurrir si seguía la legacía de su padre.

- ¿Ah que se refieren con su destrucción? ¿De qué hablan los vampiros?

Régulus cuidó de no dejar traslucir su interés.

Voldemort masajeó sus sienes.

- Les aseguraremos que están en el bando correcto - Evadió responder la pregunta, más para sí mismo que para los presentes – Dentro de tres días volverás con ellos, debemos de mantener su apoyo.

Régulus asintió - Piden el sacrificio de una virgen… Pura de sangre y alma.

- Pues, búscala - Contestó Voldemort, cortante.

Régulus respiro profundamente y decidió lanzar la última bomba.

Aclaró su garganta una vez más - Saben de la existencia de su hija mi lord, y desean conocerla.

Sus ojos serpentinos se clavaron en Régulus, recordándole porqué era uno de los seres más temidos en toda Inglaterra, él rápidamente bajó la mirada.

- ¿Quién les informó?

- No lo sé mi lord.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, el mortífago esperó alguna respuesta. Humedeció sus labios y dejo que el aire escapara de sus labios lentamente.

- Retírate.

Régulus frunció el ceño ante la inesperada expulsión. Hizo una reverencia y abandonó el estudio.

Snape miro a Voldemort y luego al niño.

- Snape, necesito esa poción.

El profesor se sentó frente al escritorio dejando al otro hombre detrás.

- Tratare de adelantar su preparación lo mas que pueda mi lord, pero no es solo eso, debemos drenarla de casi todos sus pensamientos, para reimplantarle los nuevos recuerdo, y eso requiere tiempo...

El señor tenebroso levanto una mano indicándole que callara. Voldemort se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, movió la cortina dejando una pequeña brecha y la luz de la luna se coló por el cristal.

- Si, eso ya lo sé, Severus – Respondió oscamente, dándole a entender al hombre lo que era evidente; No tenían tiempo. Y con un ademán dio aquella reunión como terminada.

Snape se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Caminó hacia la puerta seguido del rubio y desapareció tras ella.

Voldemort camino hacia un escritorio se que encontraba en la parte más alejada de la sala, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, abrió una de las gavetas, y de ella extrajo un pergamino que desenrollo y se dedico a releer.

_"Tom:_

Si tienes esta carta es porque ya has hecho lo que fuiste a hacer a nuestra casa. Sé que no asesinaste al pequeño porque tienes una enferma tendencia de tomar lo que no es tuyo, eres un coleccionista de cosas extrañas por naturaleza, y ese niño se llevaba el trofeo, ¿O me equivoco?

Tan solo te advierto que debes esconderlo, Psych no debe saber que sigue con vida. Ahora eres responsable de su hijo; debes de mantenerlo en secreto. Si no lo haces, las consecuencias serán graves. Él sigue a la persona que mata a su apoderado proporcionándole una muerte segura al próximo, en consecuencia, puedes estar seguro de que tu muerte está cerca.

Te veo en el infierno. Amanda."  


La segunda pregunta que había surgido al término de la carta era ¿Cómo Amanda encontró a aquel niño? Pero, en vez de seguir el consejo de la escritora de la carta, averiguó acerca del crio y mandó una carta a su madre, informándole de su existencia.

Se aprovecharía de la situación de la mujer y la manipularía a su favor obligándola a ser partícipe de su guerra; Lo que él no sabía, era que el destino no siempre juega a nuestro favor y todas las cosas siguen su propio curso.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su amigo y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Varias semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había recibido una carta de Hermione; Ron se encontraba extremadamente distante y no le daba ningún tipo de explicación acerca de su comportamiento.

Miró hacia el sillón de la sala, pero Ron no se encontraba ahí así que caminó hasta la cocina. Una señora algo regordeta estaba parada frente al lavaplatos. Su pelo rojizo le indicó inmediatamente quien era. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de la mujer y logro dibujar una débil sonrisa. Parecía preocupada.

- Señora Weasley.

- Harry querido, ¿Que necesitas?

El pelinegro tomo aire para responder, pero su pegunta fue respondida antes de ser formulada.

- Ron se encuentra afuera, lo vi salir hace unos minutos, al parecer llegó una carta de Hermione - Harry asintió - Si quieres ve a buscarlo, no puede estar muy lejos.

Harry asintió y Salió por la puerta de atrás.

- Ron.

El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en la grama mirando el cielo; Jugaba con un pergamino, lo había hecho un apretado cilindro y lo balanceaba sobre su mano derecha. Este se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, luego caminó con enojo hasta donde estaba el otro y le atesto un puño en el estomago dejando al moreno sin aire.

- ¿Planeaban decírmelo algún día? – Espetó Ron enojado, observando cómo su amigo formaba muecas en su cara y se apretaba el abdomen.

- Ron… - Resopló.

- ¡Desde cuándo te andas revolcando con mi hermana!

- No me he revolcado con ella - Habló casi sin voz, sujetándose las costillas, aun no podía respirar fácilmente.

- ¿Y quieres que te crea eso?

Su voz contenía un deje perturbado y en sus en ojos hubo un brillo dolido cuando básicamente le tiró la carta.

- Ahí tienes, es de Hermione… Anda de vacaciones con sus padres – Casi gruñó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

- Ron, espera… tenemos que hablar.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Harry.

- Con un demonio Ron ¡Vuelve!

Pero el pelirrojo le ignoró. Harry sintió la carta entre sus manos y logro enderezarse, aún respirando con dificultad. Desenrolló el pergamino:

_"Chicos, perdón por la tardanza en contestarles. Me encuentro de vacaciones con mis padres en Roma._

Hermione"

Releyó la carta, pero algo no le parecía bien, ¿Por qué Hermione había puesto su nombre en la carta? Muchas veces había repetido que no era confiable, que estas podían ser interceptadas y además, no se parecía a la redonda y determinante letra de su amiga, esta era más delgada y refinada.

Giró el papel y no encontró más nada. Enarcó una ceja, podía presentir que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

_Woot woot! =D_

_Ok, se que las cosas van un poco lentas y que estan ansiosas por aquel chico rubio de ojos grises que todas amamos, pero les juro que en el proximo cap. nuestro principe de Slytherin hara una aparicion y poco a poco las cosas empezaran a dar sentido =D_

_ Un besote a todas, y recuerden. _

_Un Fic con review es un Fic feliz…y una escritora tambien pues._

_Besos, y no se pierdan =D_

_Pd:Tratare de subir un cap cada lunes, ya que ahora el tiempo me basta y sobra._


	9. Recuerdos

Hola nuevamente =)

Se que las cosas van un poco despacio, pero todo es parte de la trama…

Tengan piedad de mi y continúen leyendo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Besos y gracias.

Hasta la próxima

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling todo...ustedes saben =0

* * *

-Señorita…Señorita- escucho a la lejanía.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topo con unos grandes ojos azules que la miraban desde arriba. La respiración le volvió de golpe y empezó a toser de manera tísica. Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar su respiración y dejo que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación y un dolor de cabeza hizo acto de presencia. No recordaba como había llegado allí.

Un mareo la hizo acostarse de nuevo, y se acurruco sobre si misma en posición fetal. No tenia fuerzas para levantarse. Una nueva punzada de dolor se instalo en su temple. Cerro los parpados con fuerza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Algo dentro de ella la obligaba a recordar cosas de su infancia. Trato de detener a su mente pero esta continuaba maquinando ideas y mostrándole pedazos del pasado. Relajo todo su cuerpo mientras su mente se enfocaba en como había llegado a su habitación…

_…_Se encontraba recostada de la pared de su celda mientras se mordía repetidas veces el labio inferior y hundía en sus manos su pelo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa y preocupada.

_La espera la estaba matando_

Aproximadamente tres días atrás había intentado escapar y fue mandada a su cárcel privándola de comida por todo un día. Soltó el reloj de su muñeca, con uno de los costados, escribió otro palito en la pared indicando el tiempo que tenia en aquella celda.

-Primer día, y contando- resopló.

No sabia nada del mundo exterior y sus amigos no daban señales de vida. Empezaba a olvidar como se sentía el sol en su piel, el olor a pasto mojado después de la lluvia, joder extrañaba el sabor de las galletas de chocolate…Dejo escapar un suspiro y se levanto del suelo.

Voldemort todavía no mataba a su madre, lo sabia porque él personalmente se hubiera encargado de decírselo, o mejor aun, mostrárselo.

Había cometido un grave error en intentar escapar.

Tal vez si hubiera aceptado desde un principio, se hubiera evitado todo por lo que había pasado, tal vez su madre no estuviera en peligro de muerte como se encontraba en esos momentos, tal vez su padre estuviera aun con vida, y tal vez a Helena no la hubieran torturado.

Escucho la pesada puerta de madera que cubría la entrada a las celdas cerrarse y levantándose se acerco a los barrotes tratando de sacar la cabeza por una de las brechas.

-¡Te pudrirás en el infierno maldita escoria!-escucho como gritaba una mujer mientras forcejeaban. Hermione saco una mano y empezó a agitarla al reconocer el timbre de voz.-¿Dónde diablos han puesto a mi hija?-grito.

-¡Mama, aquí estoy!- exclamo la castaña.

A los pocos segundos, dos mortífagos se detuvieron en su puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muévete, al fondo- dijo uno de ellos con voz carrasposa. Hermione obedeció poniéndose contra la pared. Este apunto con la varita a la cerradura que cedió suavemente, abrió la puerta y empujo a su madre dentro cerrándola inmediatamente. La mujer se giro y lo taladro con la mirada hasta que estos desaparecieron. Lentamente se giro y dejo escapar un suspiro. Hermione pudo ver el cansancio en sus ojos, mugre surcaba su rostro y su ropa se encontraba rota en algunos sitios, sonrió un poco al ver como una sonrisa afectuosa se dibujaba en los labios de su madre.

-Mi querida hija…- susurró, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Hermione quiso llorar al sentirse apretada contra el pecho de la mujer, que para ella, siempre seria su madre, la había extrañado tanto.-Oh Dios mío, ¿Como estas?-pregunto alejándola- ¿Te han maltratado más? Porque te juro hija que si logro volverlo a ver le arranco la cabeza y…-Hizo un movimiento de romperla mientras apretaba la mandíbula enojada.

-No mamá, estoy bien-respondió reprimiendo el sollozo que luchaba por salir. La mujer la abrazo nuevamente y deposito un beso en su frente.

- Mi niña- murmuro su madre, pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica.

A los pocos minutos se separo de ella, y limpio las sucias mejillas de su hija.

- ¿Quién es ese…ser?- pregunto pensativa- Un día que apareció en la casa, ¿sabes? Tu padre y yo quisimos mantenerlo en secreto…no me parecía que fuere de mucho fiar…aunque dijo que era del ministerio de magia y nos presento sus credenciales y todo…nos hizo un montón de preguntas…-

Hermione frunció el ceño.:-¿Que tipo de preguntas mamá?-

-Pues que si sabíamos que eras bruja, le respondí que por su puesto que sabíamos que nuestra pequeña era una brujita- sonrió y paso su mano por el pelo de la castaña.

-Nos pregunto que si eras amiga de Harry…-en ese momento frunció el ceño y apretó los labios- No quisimos responder porque su rostro no era de confiar, pero aun así que le dijimos que si...-movió sus labios a un costado tratando de recordar y enfoco la mirada hacia los barrotes.

Se giro hacia donde su hija volviéndola a mirar.

-Nos pregunto que si estudiabas en Hogwarts…Sabes siempre pensé que no era del ministerio de magia como dijo que era…Se veía pues…extraño…tiene aspecto de…-

- serpiente- termino diciendo Hermione con un deje de asco en su cara, su madre asintió.

La castaña se dejo deslizar al suelo y hundió sus manos en su pelo. No podía ser cierto, Voldemort había estado en su propia casa. Había estado investigando bajo sus propias narices y ella ni lo había sospechado. Su madre se sentó a su lado y la acerco a su pecho, luego empezó a pasar su mano por el pelo de su hija calmándola.

Porque madre no es la que la que te da a luz, sino la que te cría.

-Luego de eso, nos pregunto que si eras adoptada…ahí tu padre quiso correrlo pero saco ese palito y le apunto y…-Se quedo sin voz y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos- ¡Dios mío! Empezó a gritar como lo habías hecho, ¡Y yo estaba histérica hija! ¡No sabia que hacer…!- Hermione se soltó del agarre de su madre, y sentándose de rodillas, sostuvo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- No te preocupes mamá, todo va a estar bien - susurró, luego puso sus manos en los costados de los brazos de su madre y los acarició suavemente.

-Le dijimos que si…Le dijimos que eras adoptada.- Su madre paro en seco y apretó sus labios queriendo reprimir las ganas de hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Hija en verdad no apareciste en la puerta de nuestra casa, con canasta y todo como él nos hizo decirte, las cosas no ocurrieron así…- Hermione la miro extrañada.

-¿A que te refieres mamá? – la mujer la miro dudando en si decir la verdad o no. Humedeció sus labios nerviosa y dejo escapar el aire que había estado sosteniendo.

-Sabes que tu padre fue criado en un centro de adopción católico, y que aunque era medico y no creía en cosas como la magia, era un hombre de mente abierta hija.

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo de su padre y asintió.

-Resulta que fuiste abandonada en el centro donde creció tu padre. En una de las visitas de Robert a la monja, ella le comento de ti, y Robert no lo pensó dos veces para llevarte a nuestra casa y pues sorprenderme contigo como si fueras un cachorrito.

Su madre sonrió de manera amarga y una delgada lagrima descendió de sus ojos, suspiro de manera sonora y continuo con su relato.

-Cuidamos de ti, y cuando empezaste a hacer cosas extrañas, como tumbar cosas son solo mirarlas y levantar objetos sin tocarlos, no puedo negarte que entramos en pánico hija, pero a tu padre no le importo y se negó a dejare. Dijo que eras su hija aunque no hubieras nacido de su semilla.-la mujer se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada severa.- con todo lo que te estoy contando Hermione, estoy tratando de decirte que hay una gran posibilidad de que ese hombre si sea, tu padre.

- No comprendo…

- Se que no crees que lo pueda ser.- contesto interrumpiéndola.

- Es que él no puede serlo… ¡Es, imposible! ¡Un hombre tan cruel y vil no puede ser de mi propia sangre mamá! – exclamo enojada.

-Hermione, por favor hija, cálmate.-respondió la mujer con un fuerte tono de voz y la chica obedeció.- Escucha, Hermione, hay veces en la vida que las cosas no son lo que parecen, y el destino nos hace malas jugadas, pero debemos de aceptar lo que nos toca.- La mujer levanto el semblante de su hija por el mentón y noto la lagrima que deslizo por la mejilla de la castaña, la limpio con su pulgar- y afrontar lo que tenemos como vida.

-Mamá, no entiendes- balbuceo la muchacha limpiándose el resto las lagrimas de la cara con el costado de su mano- ¡Él quiere librar al mundo de personas como yo, personas de sangre…impura!

-¿Sangre impura?

-Si mamá, brujas y magos nacidos de personas sin magia.

La mujer suspiro.

-Él dice ser tu padre.

Hermione respiro profundo y medito acerca de sus palabras. - Es el hombre que a intentado asesinar a Harry desde su nacimiento mamá, es el ser mas desalmado, despiadado, inhumano… - trago en seco, y por primera vez temió el pronunciar su nombre- es Lord Voldemort- termino diciendo en un susurro.

- ¿Matar a Harry?

- Si.

- Tu padre esta muerto - dijo como levándose de un sueño y cayendo a la realidad. Hermione pudo ver la transición de los hechos en los ojos de su madre y sintió su pecho incojerse- Él mato a tu padre, y ahora…me va a matar a mi-dijo en un murmuro algo sorprendida…

…Hermione se movió en la cama al sentir como alguien posaba una mano sobre su frente, un frió se colaba por las mantas, apretó las sabanas mas a su cuerpo.

- Tiene fiebre - escucho decir una voz, difícilmente podía comprender lo que decían las otras.

-Niña…-dijo alguien. Ella solo ladeo el rostro. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Los recuerdos eran demasiados frescos como para intentar olvidarlos. Sentía un vació en el estomago y otro mareo se apodero de su cabeza, sentía su boca seca y arenosa y suprimió las ganas de vomitar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. La cerró nuevamente y se vio obligada a sumergirse en sus recuerdos cuando sintió la punzada de dolor en su cráneo…

…La puerta de la celda se abrió dando paso a la persona que mas odiaba en ese momento. Su madre levanto el rostro y se abrazo a ella.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tú – siseo dirigiéndose a Hermione. El labio de la chica tembló y abrazo con mas fuerza a su madre. La puerta se cerro tras ellos dándole paso a Régulus quien se coloco al lado derecho del señor oscuro, luego el pequeño niño salió de detrás de él y sujeto una de las manos del lord. -Ponte de pie.

-No- dijo la castaña.

-¡Que te pongas de pie!

-¡No! – exclamó tratando de esconder su miedo, el niño levanto su mano y Hermione se alzo como si fuera una simple marioneta.

-Ahora, acércate- dijo mas calmado, ella negó con la cabeza y el niño bajo la mano dejando de manipular su voluntad, Voldemort la dejo y miro a la otra prisionera.

-Hoy la mataras-dijo este en un silbido. Su madre abrió los ojos de manera asustada y la miro.

Hermione lo miro atónita, abrió la boca sorprendida:-no…-dijo en un hilo de voz.  
-Eso no es cierto…- profirió Hermione lentamente sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Les di tiempo suficiente para que…conversaran. -

-Eso no es cierto…-susurro. Pero sabia que ese hombre buscaría la manera de que eso ocurriera. Sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones de solo pensar lo que el quería que el hiciera, matar a su propia madre.

-Si lo es querida hija…Con tu intento de escape, firmaste su sentencia de muerte-

Hermione negaba fuertemente con la cabeza queriendo no escucharlo.

-No voy a hacerlo…

-Si lo vas a hacer - dijo él en un susurro.

-¡Todo menos eso, por favor!-

Pero este ya le apuntaba con la varita.

-No…-susurro Hermione.

-_Imperius _–

El rayo de luz naranja le dio en el cuerpo. El efecto fue instantáneo.

Lo que sintió fue algo maravilloso. Hermione sentía que su cuerpo levitaba, se sentía libre de problemas, cada pensamiento y problema había sido lentamente borrado, dejando atrás nada mas que una sensación vaga de felicidad. Ella estaba ahí parada sintiéndose inmensamente relajada, y ligeramente consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Toma la varita._ Le dijo alguien en la parte baja de su cabeza, era un susurro agradable.

_¿Para que?_

_Simplemente tómala_. Ella obedeció y tomo la varita que le tendían.

_Ahora, apuntale a la mujer que tienes en frente._

_No…_

_Vamos, hazlo_. Dubitativa miro hacia el frente y le apunto con la varita

_Ahora mátala_

_Pero no quiero…_

_¿No quieres continuar sintiendo, la felicidad…el bienestar…la alivianes?_

_Si…_

_Pues hazlo…_

_¿Pero por que matarla?_

_Porque más tarde ella te podría matar a ti._

_No creo que eso pase…se ve…asustada._

_No!, ella planea tu muerte._

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_Vamos di: Avada Kedabra_

_Avada Kedabra_ repitió en su mente.

_Ahora dilo con voz._

_-Avada Kedabra-_ repitió ella.

La luz verde salió de su varita y dio en el pecho de la mujer. Ella la miro. La voz desapareció y se sintió halada al suelo, y pestañeo varias veces recuperándose, se encontraba nuevamente en la celda y el cuerpo de su madre estaba tendido en el suelo. Miró hacia todos lados confundida.

-Te advertí que la terminarías.

-Yo no lo hice…- sus ojos se clavaron en los de su muerta madre. Hermione cayo de rodillas en el piso y lentamente se acerco a ella arrastrándose por el suelo lleno de barro, sus ojos se humedecieron. -¿Mamá? – pregunto pidiendo a gritos en su cabeza que aquella mujer le respondiera. La sacudió pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -¡¿Mama?!- el escozor de la nariz le indico que el llanto se acercaba, apretó sus labios fuertemente y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo inerte de su madre, se negó a aceptar esa realidad, tal vez su padre estuviera, tal vez aquel ser si era su padre…pero su madre no podía estar sin vida.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor…Responde!- grito mientras la sacudía con mas violencia. -Mamá, ¡di algo!- volvió a agitarla, de sus ojos empezaron a salir gruesas lagrimas que mojaron la blusa de la mujer.-¡No!- gritó- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Di algo! - La puerta de la celda se cerró tras ella indicándole que dentro de poco se encontraría sola. Dejando el cuerpo de la mujer, se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la entrada y empezó a agitar los barrotes con brutalidad.

-¡Me hiciste matarla! - grito a todo pulmón –¡ME HICISTE MATARLA MALDITO!- volvió a sacudir la puerta de la celda con violencia- ¡TE ODIO!-Grito, gotas saladas salían en exceso de sus ojos.- ¡Te odio! Maldito seas - grito nuevamente, su garganta se había secado dejando detrás una sensación carrasposa . Empezó a llorar y se dejo caer al suelo abrazándose a si misma. Su llanto era inconsolable.- Yo no pude haberlo hecho…no pude- dijo mientras se miraba las manos y continuaba llorando.

Se acerco a aquel cuerpo sin vida y se abrazo a el mientras se mecía sobre si misma…

…Volvió a sentir una mano posarse en su frente. Pestañeo varias veces, las lagrimas habían mojado la almohada.

-¿Estas mejor? - sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y los cerro. Se sentía morir, su cabeza parecía estar apunto de partirse en dos, y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-Todos están muertos - dijo en un susurro. Se coloco en posición fetal y agarro la suave sabana que la envolvía apretando en un puño la parte que envolvía su mano.-Todos…-…

…El cuerpo de su madre había sido recogido algún momento antes de despertarse porque ya no estaba. No recordaba la ultima vez que había comido y apestaba. Solo el grifo del lavamanos le daba agua. Se levanto y miro por la pequeña rendija que había del otro lado de la celda. Solo veía negro, pero se hacia la ilusión de que no estaba sola. Saboreo su boca y esta estaba amarga.

Había pensado en un plan para poder salir de ese lugar. Volvería a arriesgarse, ya en verdad no tenia nada mas que perder. Pero necesitaba que alguien barajara. Se mordió el labio y se sentó en el suelo. La celda no tenia siquiera una cama, solo constaba de un grifo, una ventanita y un escusado. Su estomago empezó a estremecerse y ella lo apretó.

-Pronto comeremos-se dijo a así misma a modo de consuelo. El gemido de una persona la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Gateo por el suelo y forzó a sus ojos a mirar más allá de lo que le permitían. La celda que estaba en frente de ella estaba oscura, pero podía apostar que alguien estaba ahí dentro.

-¿Hola?…- respiro profundamente y poco a poco noto la figura de alguien recostado de la pared, observo como la silueta se mecía sobre si.-Hola-dijo Hermione con mas fuerza. La persona levanto el rostro y clavo sus ojos en los suyos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al reconocer los ojos de la chica y se estremeció al notar el poco brillo en ellos.

-¡Helena!-exclamó Hermione maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia de los barrotes, y algo feliz al saber que se encontraba acompañada.

La chica se coloco en cuatro patas, gateo hasta la puerta y se sentó en frente de esta.

- ¿Hermione? - masculló.- ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Helena suavemente.

- Si - respondió la castaña- gracias a Dios estas viva Helena…-sus ojos se deslizaron por su ropa y noto la gran mancha de sangre que empapaba la falda de la prisionera - estas sangrando-

Helena siguió la línea de los ojos de castaña y miro la mancha de rojo vino que pintaba la tela. Levanto la falda y Hermione miro horrorizada como sus piernas estaban llenas de cortadas que no paraban de sangrar y magulladuras, su entrepierna estaba teñida de rojo.

- Estas sangrando a torrentes Helena, si no te atienden rápido morirás - susurró.

La chica clavo sus ojos inexpresivos en los de ella, habían perdido completamente la chispa que emoción que había visto la ultima vez que la vio. -¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto Hermione curiosa, Helena se encogió de hombros y gateo de nuevo a la esquina de la celda, la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de la chica. - Lamento el haberte presionado a sacarme de aquí, Helena, por favor, perdóname…Helena- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

…-Niña…-Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos regresando a la realidad, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza le latía de manera violenta. Trago y trato de enfocar su mirada.

-¿Que te ocurre?- escucho ser preguntada, cerro los ojos e intento moverse nuevamente.

-Dolor…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, sus labios estaban secos y partidos.

-¿Como dices?-le pregunto la persona.

-Dolor-dijo un poco mas alto. Su dolor de cabeza incremento y sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, humedeció sus labios y saboreo el amargo de la sangre que había brotado de la cortada de sus labios. Ahogo un gemido y cerro los ojos…

…Se levanto pasmada al escuchar el chirrido que la puerta que se cerraba. Pestaño varias veces aclarando su vista y poso su mirada en la entrada de su celda. Perdió el aliento de golpe y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos grises que la perforaban y taladraban.

Hermione se encogió sobre si misma y vio como los ojos de este se deslizaban por su cuerpo y el ladeaba la cabeza tratando de examinarla con mas exactitud.

Su cuerpo se sentía invadido por aquella mirada penetrante.

Ella miro su pecho y trato de cubrir lo mas que pudo con los arrapos que tenia puesto, se mordió el labio turbada. La ultima vez que lo había visto ya estaba en ese calabozo. Colocando sus dedos en sus labios recordó aquel extraño encuentro que tuvieron antes de que ella fuera trasladada la parte de arriba. Haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto del suelo y el crack de sus huesos retumbo en sus oídos. Por instinto trato de bajar mas el camisón que la cubría, apretó sus dientes y lo miro con desdén.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Malfoy- respondió secamente.

El chico se alejo de la puerta y se acerco a ella si despegar la vista de sus ojos.

Draco la miro un poco conmovido, su estado era mas que demacrado. Podía observar las ojeras bajos sus ojos gracias a la débil luz de una antorcha que se colaba por los barrotes. Sabia que estaba muy cerca de romperse. Ya no percibía la seguridad que siempre observaba en su mirada ni la estabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones se pregunto que hacia él en aquel lugar que olía a putrefacción, suciedad y muerte.

-¿Que quieres?- escucho decir a la chica y dirigió nuevamente su atención a ella. Sonrió de lado y se acerco aun mas a ella. Su cara desprendía soledad y tristeza. Sintió sus adentros encogerse un poquito al verla en aquel estado.

Él se limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

Se encontraba cerca de ella, demasiado diría. Sus manos temblaban levemente y se maldijo mentalmente por ello. El chico acerco su mano al rostro de la castaña y acaricio suavemente su mejilla y ella solo atino a cerrar los ojos dejándose tocar.

Su pecho se contrajo, percibía lagrimas acercarse nuevamente. Aquellos dedos pasaron por sus labios y ella los entreabrió suavemente dejando que el aire que había estado sosteniendo escapar por ellos. Pero esos dedos abandonaron su rostro y ella abrió los ojos extrañando el toque.

Draco saco su varita. -_Aquamenti_- murmuró. Agua empezó a salir de ella.-bebe- dijo el a modo de orden.

Mordiéndose el labio dejo escapar un bufido y puso su mano bajo el chorro que salía de la varita. Primero lavo sus manos, acunándolas las volvió a poner bajo el agua para luego acerca su boca y beber. Gimió al notar que tan fresca y limpia era. Había estado bebiendo del grifo que tenia la celda pero esa salía con ese color turbio que solo insinuaba enfermedad. Empezó a beber mas y mas hasta que coloco su boca bajo el considerable hilo. A los pocos segundos empezó a toser haciendo que el rubio alejara la varita y terminara el encanto. –Cuidado se si ahogas Granger- ella lo miro un poco enojada y se alejo. Observo como Draco nuevamente movía su capa y sacaba un muslo de carne. Ella miro la comida ansiosa, se contuvo para no abaláncese sobre el y arrebatárselo de las manos.

El chico se lo extendió y ella lo tomo mirándolo dudosa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó

Draco enarco una ceja.:-Pues, es mierda sabelotodo-dijo ese sarcásticamente. La chica puso sus ojos en blanco-Es carne Granger, solo come.

-¿No esta envenenada?

-No-respondió tajante.

Ella miro lo que sujetaba en sus manos y suspiro-Al demonio-balbució.

Acercándolo a su boca mordió el muslo y empezó a masticar satisfecha. Se recostó de la pared. Cerraba los ojos con cada mordida, no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido.

Draco volvió a mover a su capa sacando de ella un generoso trozo de pan. Ella se lo arrebato de las manos e inmediatamente empezó a devorarlo. El rubio sonrió por lo bajo mientras la veía engullir lo que él le había traído.

La chica se detuvo un segundo y lo miro tragando sonoramente.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto ella extrañada, permaneció tranquila unos segundos esperando una respuesta.

Este solamente se encogió de hombros.

Dejo escapar un suspiro al terminar de comer y acaricio su estomago satisfecha.

Ella lo miro un poco cohibida y apretó sus labios.

-Podrías…agua-musito ella.

Él asintió volviendo a hacer el conjuro. Ella se acerco y empezó a beber mas espacio esta vez. Draco observo como estiba su cuello tratando de mantener su distancia. Contemplo como una larga gota se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, resbalaba por su mandíbula y se deslizaba por su cuello.

Ella al notar como la mirada del rubio era dirigida a su cuello dejo de beber y tímidamente se alejo de él. Este detuvo el conjuro y poniendo sus manos en el suelo se acerco mas a ella dejando poco centímetros de distancia entre sus caras.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? - Pregunto levantándose rápidamente del suelo y pegándose a la pared. Sabia lo que venia en camino, no fueron pocas las veces en las que él la interceptaba por algún pasillo, la tomaba del brazo y la acorralaba contra la pared mas cercana para robarle un beso que la dejaba sin respiración. Apretó con fuerza sus piernas al sentir su centro empezar a latir recordando aquellos fugases encuentros.

Poniéndose de pie Draco observo como ella descendía la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y escondía entre sus dientes su labio inferior dejándolo resbalar suavemente por ellos. Aprisionando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía como el calor traspasaba su ropa incitándolo a volver a probar sus labios una vez mas. Ella volvió a repetir aquella acción y él se olvido de su autocontrol. Se abalanzo sobre su boca queriendo robarle hasta su ultima gota de aliento. Porque sabia que ella necesitaba de él como él de ella. Presiono sus labios contra los de la castaña e invadió la cavidad con destreza mientras tratada de seducir su lengua a que danzara con la suya. Continuo repitiendo aquella acción por varios segundos hasta que sintió como ella se relajaba, colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho y agarraba entre puños la tela de la camisa acercándolo aun mas.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras miles de preguntas empezaban a formarse en su mente y ella trataba de alejarlas. No quería pensar, quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo que hacían que olvidara todos los acontecimientos que había pasado recientemente. Se apretó mas a él y empezó a devolver el beso con violencia. Lo necesitaba como pez al agua.

Sabia que ya no era virgen, pues Malfoy se había quedado con aquel pedazo de ella el día en el que la encontró mas borracha que un elfo cuando bebe mucha cerveza de mantequilla.

Alejándose suavemente dejo reposar su frente contra la de ella. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y dejo que aquella chica lo observara en aquel estado desnudo. La observo con tristeza y ella comprendió inmediatamente el por que había bajado aquel día.

Sentía lastima por ella y compasión a la misma vez, entendió que por mas que la hubiera odiado por todos esos años, no quería verla en ese lugar y en ese estado.

Quería decirle que lo extrañaba y que por favor no la dejara sola pero se mordió la lengua sabiendo que eso solo podría traer problemas.

Despegándose de ella, Draco camino hacia la entrada de la celda. Hermione lo miro melancólica mientras se dejaba deslizar por la pared de aquel mugriento lugar y dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro. Miro como el rubio se alejaba de espaldas y sintió su corazón empezar a latir rápidamente al verlo detenerse.

-No te des por vencida Granger- lo escucho decir. Él la miro por encima del hombro – No dejes de luchar- Abrió la puerta de la celda hasta desvanecerse siendo abrazado por la oscuridad…

* * *

Chan chan! Hay se queda el asunto...

Besos y hasta la proxima =)


End file.
